


A Girl Named Valkyrie

by ValkyrieRen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Glynda Goodwitch/Unnamed Character, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieRen/pseuds/ValkyrieRen
Summary: Canon Divergence AU; Don't be fooled by the title, the story is quite Qrow-centered, and it involves many of the characters from RWBY. He had many challenges in his past.... and many more to come in the future.





	1. Omnipresent without a name,

Qrow kicked back in the seat of the tavern as he finished his second glass. After days on end of nonstop walking in the wilderness, the 22 year old was grateful to be back in civilization. Or, at least, a tiny little village that had a tavern open at this late hour. 

“Hey, are you gonna get a third?” The young waitress behind the bar asked. She shot him a smile, wisps of red hair framing her rounded cheeks. Her giggles caught Qrow’s attention almost immediately. Her eyes flashed, and Qrow observed just how much their deep turquoise resembled the sea. 

“… Yeah. Make it a double, um, please,” Qrow handed over his glass gingerly. He noticed all too well how the waitress’ fingers ghosted around his. True, it was only really a few seconds, yet a few seconds too long for someone she had just met.

The flash of her confident smile as she went back to fix his drink said more. For once, throughout this whole trip, Qrow felt like he wasn’t down on his luck. He sat up straight and smoothed back his messy bangs. It didn’t take her long to return with his drink atop of a tray, which she then set in front of him: a Dos Schnee’s.

“Here you go. A double, like you asked. Need anything else, sweetie, just ask.” She giggled again, placing the empty dishes from his previous food and drinks on her tray. With a smile, he rose his drink to her.

“Thanks,” Qrow smirked and brought the glass to his lips. The sweet smokiness hit his senses in a wild rush, his gaze not leaving the waitress. After all the travelling he had done recently, he realized just how much he had missed the sensation of ice clinking in an empty glass. 

As she turned to leave, the waitress tripped, causing her to drop everything she was carrying. 

_ There it is _ , he thought.  _ Damn… might as well make the best of it. _ Qrow pushed out his chair as he stood up to make his way towards the redhead. 

"Let me help you with that," Qrow said with a smoothness he didn’t even know he had. 

“Oh, wow... Thank you. I don’t know what happened. I don’t even know what tripped me!” The woman laughed shakily. Qrow couldn’t help but smile as they both locked eyes.

“Life happens,” Qrow shrugged before helping the waitress back up to her feet. For once, he thanked his semblance. She peered into his red eyes curiously.

“I guess it does.” The waitress stood for a moment, before remembering where she was. “Um… I guess I’ll go get a broom,” she muttered, and left blushing. 

Qrow watched her leave before returning to his seat. His drink finished, he realized all he could do was sit there with his own thoughts. Mostly, they were still focused on the beautiful waitress with red hair. He was still reminiscing about the image of her from behind when she returned with a broom. 

Before she could start, however, Qrow took the broom from her hands. “Please, allow me, ma’am.”

“Oh, no--” she argued, “it’s my job. It’s fine.”

“Nonsense. You work hard,” Qrow winked. _Oh, now_ ** _that_** _was cheesy_.

But cheesy worked, seeing as the woman let go of the broom with a curious smile. Qrow began cleaning up stray shards of glass while the waitress went to get a rag. She returned to wipe away the leftover liquids from the tavern floor, though now avoiding the messy shards. 

“You’re not from around here, are you…?” She trailed off.

“Ah… nope. Just stopping by, really…” Qrow shrugged. 

“Well, welcome to our little home.” She grinned at him again. He smiled down at her for a moment before blinking and realizing that it was his turn to say something.

“ _ Qrow _ . Qrow Branwen.” He held out his hand. She giggled while shaking it. 

“I’m Brunhilde. Brunhilde Valkyrie. You could say Hilde for short. Hildy. Whatever you want...”

“ _ Valkyrie _ . What a lovely name,” he mused.

“Qrow’s not so bad either,” she retorted. The man smiled wryly.

“Yeah... kinda stuck with it. But it’s cool, I guess.”

“Oh, you’re not a fan of crows?”

“More like not a fan being named after a symbol of misfortune.” 

Somehow, despite the dark remark, Brunhilde still managed a sunny laugh. Qrow wouldn’t have thought his dislike of his name would result in that, but he didn’t mind it. Brunhilde then stood up, tucking the rag beneath her arm as she pulled out Qrow’s scroll from his breast pocket.

He raised an eyebrow. “A bit forward, isn’t it?” 

“Well, I’m a forward kind of woman,” Brunhilde said as she unlocked his scroll. Qrow saw her access his contacts and then add a string of numbers to it before handing it back to him. 

He read over the number. Though saved already, he still wanted to remember it, just in case. Reading over her name, his eyes flashed to her smiling at him still.

“You know, I think this contact would be great with a photo.”

“Oh? Well then, let me freshen up.” Brunhilde then handed Qrow the rag as she began adjusting her hair. Pulling out the hair tie holding her ponytail back, she shook her head to let her hair fall freely. 

Perhaps it was the booze in his system inhibiting his senses, but Qrow could have sworn Brunhilde’s fiery hair was glowing. With her angelic smile and a bat of her eyelashes, she seemed almost divine in her features.

“How do I look?”

“Um... good. Yes. Amazing!” Qrow stammered out. Brunhilde had a cute, goofy smile as he lifted his scroll to take the photo. In a flash, it was taken and added to the number.

“Call me. My shift’s over at three.”

“Well... then I’ll take you for a drink?”

“How ‘bout dinner?” She batted her eyelashes innocently.

“Oh, you’re  _ very  _ forward.”

"Well, you’re  _ very  _ cute... in a scruffy kind of way.” 

Qrow laughed as Brunhilde left to continue working. He returned to his seat, reaching absentmindedly for his drink. However, he realized that the glass was already empty, and remembered having slammed it earlier. With Brunhilde occupied, he sat there for a moment until recalling the photo and pulling out his scroll. Hildy’s image appeared again as he looked at her contact info once more.

Those captivating eyes were the first to draw his attention, and her long hair flowed past her shoulders like soft waves of coquelicot. Her charming smile was the reason Qrow hadn’t noticed that he was staring into his scroll for several minutes now. He also couldn’t help but smirk at her awfully _ low-cut _ shirt. 

_ She sure is healthy.  _

By 3:30, Brunhilde finished her shift and was out the door. She dodged a wry remark tossed at her by her boss and changed out of the barman’s apron, letting her hair loose once more. Not a second passed as she stepped out the door when she heard a low whistle.

“You know, I  _ was _ right.” Qrow stated, leaning back against the wall outside the tavern. Hilde smirked, though she didn't face him just yet. She had a feeling he was smirking back at her.

“Oh? About what?” Hilde responded, to which Qrow chuckled lightly.

“I’m right about you looking good out of that uniform,” Qrow remarked.

“Oh? Didn’t you like me before?” She turned on her heel to face him, flashing a teasing smile.

“It wasn’t obvious?” Qrow smirked. “I did. But... I like you better  _ out  _ of that grimey apron.”

Still smiling, Brunhilde bounced on her feet as she approached him. “Well then, perhaps you might like me better.. out of  _ this  _ outfit too...” She spoke in a low voice as she reached up and poked his nose. 

Qrow wasn’t sure what to say. Things were escalating quickly… but he had absolutely no complaints. Perhaps he just needed to get his mind off things. Perhaps  _ she  _ needed to get her mind off things. 

He wasn’t certain. Though, he did feel his face redden - probably both from all the booze and from how attracted he was to Brunhilde at that moment. 

Somewhat out of character for him, Qrow held out his arm for Brunhilde to take. He wasn't always one for PDA romantic stuff, but he made his exceptions. She locked her arm around his as they strolled down the road in the middle of the village, moving further towards its edge. 

Though dinner was insisted, the two instead made their way towards the village’s sole inn. Qrow procured a room easily enough, and the pair were inside not long afterward. 

“You didn’t have a coat,” Qrow remarked, having been too distracted by this whole situation to notice earlier. 

“Well... maybe you can lend me your little cape sometime,” she winked. 

“I think we’d have to get to know each other better. I don’t just lend it to  _ anybody _ ,” Qrow teased with a smirk. Brunhilde sauntered over towards him and ran her hands over his shoulders.

“Or maybe I’ll just have to... take it off for you….” she flirted, tugging at the new, bright red material. It easily unclasped from the hooks on his shirt, though it was obvious Brunhilde’s focus wasn’t just on the red fabric now in her hands. He shuddered in response to her actions, knowing exactly where this was going.  _ This woman is amazing.  _

Brunhilde looked into Qrow’s eyes as he stared back into her own. The moment felt like it lasted an eternity.

“So... are you just gonna stare at me, or….” Brunhilde whispered as she inched closer towards Qrow’s lips. His arms subconsciously snaked around her waist, pulling her close. 

Neither of them spoke as Qrow closed the distance between them.

* * *

 

Qrow blinked his eyes wide open as his ears rang and his head throbbed. Instinct told him to reach for his flask to take another swig, but the aching of his hungover body wisely advised him against that choice. He remained calm and merely twitched his fingers as he followed his niece down the walkway of Beacon towards the area which housed its students.

“Oh Uncle Qrow, you’re going to LOVE my teammates! And I made more friends here at Beacon - they’ll be so excited to meet a real professional  _ Huntsman _ ,” Ruby practically bounced as she led the way down the hall at Beacon Academy. Qrow shook his head as he attempted to keep track of her and shake the double vision. 

_ Just breathe. After you see her friends, you can lie down. _ Qrow repeated in his mind. Out of habit, he closed his fingers against his palms as he walked. This did not go unnoticed by Ruby’s partner Weiss, who eyed him warily.

“Tell me, Mr... Qrow, has she  _ always _ been like this?” Weiss inquired from behind. His head throbbed again; the mini Ice Queen’s stern voice was not pleasant. 

“... Ruby’s always been a bundle of joy,” he said, his voice leaden. Rose petals flashed around him as Ruby appeared, hanging from his shoulders.

“I was always an  _ awesome _ bundle!” 

“Ruby, please. We’re in public.” However, Weiss’ reminder fell on deaf ears as Qrow continued walking, now with Ruby merely pointing his way.

_ Really has been a long time. _ Qrow tried to recall the last time he had stepped into Beacon, but the memory was foggy. Though the school looked the same, his memory tried to grasp what might have been different since his last visit.  _ Was it the wall color? Furniture? The new, young faces? Perhaps the carpeting… _

“Oh hey, Jaune!” Ruby chirped in an upbeat voice, interrupting Qrow’s thoughts. Suddenly, they all stood in front of a group of four students.  _ When did that happen? _

His head was almost vibrating from the throbbing in his temples. Qrow swore under his breath, wanting to up and fly off for the nearest bush. But he held it in as Ruby trotted back towards him, taking his hand.

“Uncle Qrow, this is Jaune - he’s the leader of Team JNPR!” Ruby directed his gaze towards a blonde teenager with blue eyes. Qrow blinked for a second before the boy held his hand out.

“Nice to meet you, sir. Ruby’s told us a lot about you.”

_ Oh... he’s not one of Tai’s. _ “Uh... nice to meet you...” Qrow looked to his niece for answers. 

“Jaune Arc, Uncle Qrow.” 

“Right... I knew that.” 

“It is so wonderful to meet you, Mr. Qrow,” a tall, athletic redhead said, shaking Qrow’s hand next. He almost lost balance at the strength of her grip. Ruby introduced her as Pyrrha Nikos. Qrow vaguely recalled the name, but for some reason, only really remembered a cereal brand. 

The next one introduced was a young man named Ren. He bowed politely, and Qrow awkwardly did the same. Qrow thought he was probably from Anima, based on his clothing and his respectful attitude, not uncommon with their culture. Though he didn’t say much, Qrow gathered he was an alright sort. 

“And last but not least is -” Ruby began to present the fourth member of Team JNPR. However, Qrow realized that she wasn’t in his sight. His head moved about, wondering what had happened until feeling a light jab in his abs.

His thoughts came to a halt when he looked down, suddenly meeting familiar eyes, as turquoise as the sea. Short coquelicot hair spiked outwards, just a little bit past this girl’s ears. Qrow stood extremely still. A familiar giggle filled his ears, and Qrow suddenly couldn’t tell whether it came from this girl, or from his own memories.

“Hey there, Mr. Ruby’s Uncle! Nice to meet you.” 

_ That voice. _ Qrow then simply stared at the short, redheaded young girl in front of him. She looked up at him with a wide,  _ familiar _ , cocky grin as she held her fingers up in a mock salute. 

“Uh...” was all Qrow could manage.

“I’m a part of team JNPR.. and also Ren’s besssstest friend: NORAAA  **VALKYRIE** !~” The energetic teen giggled after shouting her own name. She bounced excitedly as she then poked her teammate- presumably the “best friend”- on the nose. 

_ “Boop, silly. It’s what I do when I want to say I -- ”  _

Qrow shook his head, hoping to shake the memories right along with it. 

“Team JNPR just came back from their tournament match,” Ruby exclaimed. “You guys did great out there. It was so AWESOME!” 

As the short girl in the red hood complimented her friends, Qrow shook his head in slight disagreement.

“Heh, thanks,” Jaune responded, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, “I was a bit nervous.” 

Jaune’s obvious lack of enthusiasm resulted in Pyrrha gently patting his shoulder.

“Nonsense, Jaune - you led us admirably in combat!” The tall redhead assured her partner. Qrow understood the sentiment, but he didn’t hide his chuckle.

“Ha... if you call arguing in the middle of a battle  _ admirable _ … ” Qrow mumbled, “That was a mess… ”

“Mess? It was **fantastic** ! Did you see the way I knocked them  _ out ?! _ Literally!!! It was a knock out!” Nora beamed. 

Qrow laughed nervously, recalling Nora’s display. “Yeah... effective, but too dependant on  _ you, _ kid. Not very well thought-out either; to just do a one-hit knock out. Something like that doesn’t take much skill.” 

“Pfft. My team’s dependent? ...That’s just ‘cause my guns are awesome!” Nora raised her arms up in a flex. Qrow arched an eyebrow as he watched her. 

“True. You’re pretty tough, but if you didn’t have your semblance for strength or speed, that sniper would have taken you guys out. You couldn’t handle her on your own,” he shrugged. 

“...you really think so, sir?” Jaune spoke up. The young man seemed a bit down after listening to Qrow’s critiques. The elder huntsman then looked to the rest of the team, who watched him warily. 

“Well... strategy is important. I mean, even your silent guy got too distracted,” Qrow motioned towards the student clad in green.  _ Crap, what was his name again? _

“..... I am Ren,” the young man spoke up. Qrow clenched his jaw, still cursing his hangover. However, his attention was immediately drawn over by Nora, who poked him in the belly. 

“Oh, yeah?!” she sassed, “Well, in the end it didn’t even matter! ‘Cause my awesome electric muscles did the job and took out all **FOUR** of them!” Nora exclaimed, crossing her arms. She was more proud about the  _ power _ , rather than the strategy. 

“Uncle Qrow, we all made it to the doubles round and Nora’s gonna be out there with Pyrrha!” Ruby interjected, clasping Nora’s hand. The orange haired brawler nodded rapidly enough to aggravate Qrow’s head further.

“I... I see,” he muttered.

“Yeah - and we’re gonna kick some butt too!”

“Though we may have our faults, we work well enough as a team to overcome them in battle,” Ren finally spoke up as he stood in between Pyrrha and Jaune. Nora stood in front of them, hands on her hips, smiling proudly all the while. Qrow fought off the searing pain through his head as the vision of the young girl blurred with that of the past. 

_ Hildy.. _ . It’s as if he could see her now. Standing before him with her long red hair, shining brightly. Her smile and bright eyes burned in his vision as clear as day. 

_ …....What ever happened to her? _

“Uncle Qrow… are you okay?” Ruby spoke up, dragging him back to reality. Qrow blinked, only to find himself being stared at by the members of Team JNPR and Weiss.

“Uh... you kind of zoned out there, mister. You alright?” Nora laughed nervously, standing in front of him. Qrow didn’t realize he had been staring at her, and immediately shot his gaze away from the young girl. Hoping he didn’t weird her out by accidentally staring, he shuffled away a bit. 

“Yeah, I just... heh. Had a bit too much to drink yesterday. You kids’ll do fine in the doubles, I’m sure,” he shrugged. 

Qrow then began to walk off, leaving Ruby and Weiss behind with their fellow classmates. Though Ruby cried out for her uncle to stay, he continued to walk away, rather shakily.

“Uhhh.... Ruby, was he... drunk?” Pyrrha asked nervously.

“Ah... well, you see... I mean, maybe?” Ruby’s laugh, although sweet and innocent, did not match her shaky, nervous demeanor.

“He certainly was when he harassed me and Winter,” Weiss spat, crossing her arms.

“I think he was hungover,” Ren pointed out. Nora’s giggles caught everyone’s attention.

“Well... then that means he was drunk  _ yesterday !” _


	2. Love Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old wounds Qrow hasn't felt in years reopen with remembering Brunhilde Valkyrie. Nora reveals more about her past to her friends and to Qrow.

Qrow wasn’t sure how long he had been running, but he was a good distance away from the Beacon courtyard by the time he’d gotten his bearings. His breathing was heavy, his heart racing fast, his lungs aching, and his head still pounding. Reaching for his flask, Qrow opened it with his teeth and spat out the cap - not caring about it landing on the ground.

Certainly, there weren't many people watching Qrow as he tried to drink away whatever was left of his flask. However, as he brought the brew to his lips, his memories cleared up even more.

_ “C’mon… what's with that sad face?”  _

“ **Damn** it!” Qrow growled, dropping his flask to the ground.The alcohol within began pouring out, seeping into the soil unceremoniously. He let out a deep breath as an attempt to remain calm. His knuckles curled slowly, giving Qrow a sense of reclaiming his on-edge nerves throughout his system. 

It was just _ too  _ surreal,  _ too  _ out of the blue… and yet, despite his hangover, Qrow knew what he saw was real. Nora Valkyrie was undoubtedly Brunhilde’s ... _ relative. _ There was no possible way anyone could have such an exact replica of  **_those_ ** eyes.  _ Her _ eyes.

Memories rushed by the hundreds. Images and moments flooded his mind, those that he hadn't even thought of for over fifteen years. Qrow couldn’t quite place a finger on exactly how long it had been since he had last seen her… but their memories together were fresh in his mind. As if it all happened yesterday.

Brunhilde’s voice rang as clear as day in his mind.

* * *

 

“You sure you got it?” Qrow smiled up at her from his spot on Hilde’s couch. She shuffled her way inside the living room with a tall stack of blankets and pillows in her arms, blocking her view. Qrow held back some laughter as she bumped into furniture.

_ She was too cute.  _

After a few moments, she dropped the stack onto the couch next to him and lightly smacked Qrow’s thigh with the back of her hand. 

“Up,” she shooed him off the couch.

“Alright,” Qrow sighed, “You _ sure _ you don’t want me to help?”

“No, you’re the guest,” The redhead sassed before pulling out the mattress under the pull-out couch cushions. After only a week, she had offered him a place to rest on her couch, rather than the “grimey ol’ inn” as she liked to call it. 

_ The inn isn’t even that bad _ , Qrow thought.  _ Being here is better, though. _

Qrow was distracted by watching her as she set up the sheets and blankets onto the mattress, until suddenly she began to hum a little melody to herself. It was really quiet, but he could definitely hear. Her voice… It was a beautiful sound.

“Hilde, you sound like heaven,” Qrow uttered aloud. Hilde spun around and stared back at Qrow. 

“Clich é  much?” 

“Ain’t clich é if it’s the truth.” Qrow’s statement resulted in Hilde raising a skeptical brow.

“That doesn’t make sense.” 

Qrow shrugged, smiling back, “Well... it is.”

With an amused smile, Hilde shook her head and turned back around to finish setting up the bedsheets over the mattress. Checking it over and making sure that it was secure, Hilde patted the surface for Qrow.

“There. It’s all set and done. Now you actually have a bed to sleep in.”

“I didn’t mind sleeping in your bed,” Qrow smirked, raising an eyebrow. Hilde’s cheeks went from pale to as red as her hair.

“Shut! Up!” She laughed, playfully patting Qrow’s shoulder.

They laughed together for a few moments before Qrow stepped over and took a seat on the mattress. He felt it lightly bounce, and hummed in satisfaction. It was quite soft. Hilde watched him anxiously as he felt it out and relaxed himself on it.

Hilde tilted her head curiously, “Is everything alright?”  

Qrow adjusted himself on the bed and nodded, “Yeah.”

“... Yeah?” She didn’t get it. That was all?

He simply shrugged, “Yeah. It’s an improvement from the floor.” 

Hilde almost thought Qrow was being sarcastic, but he seemed rather honest, smiling as he laid back on the bed and folded his hands over his stomach. Choosing not to argue, Hilde moved over to take a seat next to him. Qrow scooted, allowing her some room, but it was in vain because Hilde merely leaned even closer to him. 

Just being close together was all Hilde needed right then and there.Qrow said nothing as he stared into her blue eyes for a long while. 

“You know... you could stay here longer. Stick around with me, in my place. I live all alone...” 

“You could get a cat.” Qrow teased flashing her a smile.

“Oh no, I’m more of a bird kind of girl.” Hilde said slowly as she stared longingly at Qrow.

“You really mean that?” Qrow asked skeptically. Hilde smiled sheepishly, pulling up his hand to kiss his knuckles.

“Of course I do... you scruffy little bird.”

“Hey, I’m not that little,” Qrow jokingly pouted. Hilde giggled at that.

“Younger than me... People might talk.”

“Let them.” Qrow lifted up Hilde’s hand to kiss her fingers as well. He then looked back into her eyes and was again caught by their spell.

She only smiled adoringly back up at him.

* * *

 

The last of his alcohol had run out from the flask and onto the ground. Even just the strong smell brought his mind back to that tavern many years ago. He was back there at the bar with his glass and Brunhilde Valkyrie in his sights. Qrow collapsed on the ground, right next to the empty flask.

He still remembered the soft touch of her hands on his own. Hilde’s fingers so softly holding his scarred, rough hands as they sat together. Her face was clear as the day, the moon, and the stars in his mind's eye. He could not forget the warmth of her smile, the fiery glow of her hair, or the bright calming blue of her eyes.

Qrow could not forget her kiss on his lips. Or her favorite phrase.

The memories surfacing back all at once sent his body on an emotional spin. These were thoughts he hadn’t dealt with in so long, emotions that he  _ pushed away. _ Memories that quieted down over years with each swig of his flask. 

His hands grew numb and legs even shakier as he struggled to stand. Qrow tried to breath as he got to his knees to calm himself.

_ “Listen Qrow-” _

“No.” He shook his head.

_ “Just don’t -” _

Qrow let out a growl pulling grass from the ground, his feelings pouring out of him against his will. Fortunately, he was far enough away that it didn’t attract attention. 

_ “Qrow.”  _

Hilde had smiled, holding her hand in his. She was crying. It pained Qrow.

_ “Don’t say goodbye.” _

* * *

 

The next day was exciting for everyone. Well,  _ almost  _ everyone.

The fairgrounds outside of the Vytal Tournament Stadium were teeming with patrons from the Four Kingdoms. Just from walking around the stalls and vendors, Blake could see the diversity clear as day. Huntsmen were easy to spot - their penchant for fantastic outfits and weapons made them stick out amongst the many tourists and regular citizens. Some eager fans even stopped to ask the more famous Huntsmen for photos or autographs. 

_ It’s too much, _ Blake thought as she stepped past a group of tourists. The noise grew louder and didn’t seem to relent. Turning the corner, Blake was awestruck at the sheer volume of people all around. Past dozens and dozens of stalls were crowds as far as the eye could see, even for her faunus sight.

Her heart was beating fast. She clenched her fist and felt her legs twitch in anticipation. More and more people were walking by and, even for the agile Huntress, it was harder to skirt past them all. By luck, Blake saw an opening and immediately darted out through the throngs, going past vendors and making her way beyond a stall. 

_ There’s too many people. Way too many! _

She knew her heart rate must have been high. Her ears had begun to ache from all of the noise she couldn’t quite seem to escape. Moving farther away seemed to do no good as more people were crowded outside of the main stalls. The noise, the many people around her, the commotion and every little movement amplified in her senses and --

“Blake.” Yang’s clear voice broke Blake from her worry. Blake found herself standing in front of her partner face to face. 

“Yang. I -” Blake began, but found herself short of breath. She hadn’t realized she had been holding it, and her lungs suddenly felt alive as waves of air pooled into her chest. 

“Easy there, Blake. C’mon, I know a way out of the crowds.” Yang shot her a crooked smile, offering her hand to her partner. Blake gratefully accepted, and was led out away from most of the booths and concession stands. 

After ten minutes and a stroll through the trees outside of Beacon, Blake and Yang were a good distance away from most of the commotion. Yang stopped by a bench which sat alone, underneath a lamppost. Why it was there and so far out in the middle of the woods, Blake had no idea. However, she was grateful as she took a seat to finally relax. The past few weeks had been taking a toll on her emotions. Her nerves calmed down as she let out the breath that, once again, she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. 

Blake’s skin crawled as she felt cool metal press against her cheek. Blinking rapidly, she looked up to find a grinning Yang, who was holding a can of soda to her face.

“Here. I know you like grape.” Yang’s bright smile helped Blake ease up as she smiled back, accepting the drink.

“Thank you, Yang. I just got a little...” Blake trailed off as she opened her soda. She took a sip, enjoying the flavor and bubbles. The refreshing beverage boosted her mood just enough to manage a slightly exhausted smile in Yang’s direction. 

“Drained? Yeah, it’s not easy getting around all of that noise,” Yang chuckled. Blake nodded and let herself relax. Her senses finally free of the festival’s cacophony, she silently thanked the universe for the cool drink and the company of a good friend. 

“It’s kind of funny. When we split up after the matches, I was trying to find a place to relax... to calm down.”

“Well... You sure weren't gonna find it in those crowds,” Yang still smiled warmly as she spoke. Blake drank the soda again slowly finding comfort with Yang.

“So... What was it like getting recognized?” Blake asked. Yang then got quiet as she twirled a strand of her long blonde hair.

After the Doubles Round, Yang found herself bombarded by people waiting to meet “the Golden Beauty” of Team RWBY. They all were quite popular, but Yang in particular had quite a following. It was so many people there that overwhelmed Blake; she couldn't handle so much activity all in one place. In an attempt to avoid Yang’s crowd, she ended up getting caught up in the crowds of the Vytal Festival itself.

“Honestly? It was super cool! Everyone liked seeing me fight, and wanted to take photos and get my autograph.  _ Mine! _ Even with my bad handwriting! A little girl even said she wanted to grow up to be just like me. I never in a million years would think that I would be some little kids hero.” Yang laughed more. Blake smiled, but she noticed that this wasn't the only thing on her partner’s mind. 

Thankfully, Blake needn't prod any further as Yang continued.

“When I was that young… well, I wasn’t anything like Ruby; she idolized the Huntresses and Huntsman like fairy tales. But I still thought they were so cool, y’know? I remember..” Yang trailed off a bit, trying to find the right words, “I just knew I wanted to do it. My uncle Qrow, though... Ruby still doesnt stop thinking he’s the greatest hero in the world. But he’s always told us that being a Huntsman isn't just some fun walk in the park. At least for me, he broke the glossy illusion I had of them. I know he meant well, but... he’s always seemed kinda jaded abut it. So it kind of felt, almost wrong to get all that praise. Y’know?”

Blake looked into Yang’s eyes. She thought back on briefly meeting the man himself the other day. He’d not said a lot and somehow Blake understood the man just from his longing gaze.

“He’s not wrong. Life as a Huntsman isn't an easy road. Between the Grimm and enemies, it's a job fraught with danger. Its why only the best of the best made it this far.” 

“Pfft... then how’d CRDL get into Beacon?” Yang joked, causing Blake to giggle. Blake felt even better than before with that.

“All the same... As much as Qrow is right, I think the world can use happy bright heroes. At least, I think the world does need the bright Yang Xiao Long.”

Blake wasn't sure why she’d come on so strong at the end there. Yang blinked at Blake’s kind words and her smile only grew warmer as she stared back at her partner.

Before Yang could respond Blake’s stomach growled as fiercely as a beowulf. The faunus blushed, and her bow drooped as she turned away. Yang didn't laugh, but grinned widely as she stood up.

“C’mon Blakey, let’s get you some food! Maybe we’ll run into someone.”

* * *

 

Qrow wandered through the fairgrounds with his hands shoved in his pockets, not really knowing what to do with himself. He reflected on the past few days as his eyes roamed the area. He was glad that he could use the Vytal Festival as a distraction from himself. 

“Oh- how about this one!” A cheerful voice could be heard just a few feet away. Qrow looked up and saw none other than Nora Valkyrie, pointing at a “Test-Your- STRENGTH!” machine, and dragging her ninja-friend towards it. 

Qrow stared at the two only for a moment, before realizing that he did  _ not _ want to deal with… whatever emotions he felt yesterday when he met them. 

When he met  _ her _ . 

_ “I’m Nora  _ **_Valkyrie_ ** _!” _

Qrow shook his head in frustration as he made a quick turn to speed-walk in the opposite direction. He wasn’t feeling so great, and he  _ definitely  _ was in no mood to deal with peo----

“OLD MAN!” exclaimed a loud, excited voice from across the fairgrounds. “You owe me a rematch!” 

Qrow turned on his heel to find his niece, Yang Xiao Long, walking alongside her dark-haired teammate.  _ The emo one is Blake, right?  _

“Hey, didn’t I tell you not to call me old man?” Qrow smirked and crossed his arms at the approaching teenagers. 

“You and I both know you cheated at  _ Kung Fu Ninja Slayer: Ultimate Death Battle II!” _

“Whatever makes you feel better,” Qrow chuckled to himself. “But if you want to try and face me, you’ll have to train harder to keep up.”

Yang grinned at Qrow’s challenge. His blonde niece then flexed in response.

“Blake and I were just gonna go get some lunch. Wanna join us?” 

Qrow grumbled. He sure as hell didn't want to aggravate his head any further, but his empty stomach demanded attention. Perhaps food would do him some good. “Fine, but I’m just getting one bowl. Then I’m gone.” 

“Sweet!” Yang sang as her eyes lit up. 

The three made their way towards the area where more food vendors were located. With his energetic, fiery niece leading the way, Qrow followed and found he was keeping the same pace as Blake, who had pulled out a book to read while they walked. 

“So... you’re the e - um, quiet one?” Qrow turned his head towards Blake as they continued walking. She lifted her head from the book. 

“Is that how Yang describes me?” Blake remarked with a raised brow. Her intense stare made his head hurt a little more, and he swore he saw the bow on her head twitch. He rubbed his bleary eyes before answering. 

“Perhaps,” Qrow replied with a chuckle. Though, the letters Yang wrote to Qrow about her team would say otherwise; a good majority of said letters would consist of her gushing about how  _ amazing _ her new partner is. “You’re pretty good with sword, I hear,” he mentioned nonchalantly. After all, Qrow was pretty good with a sword himself. 

“Yeah,” she shrugged. “For someone who never went to a combat school. I can fend for myself.” There was a hint of pride in her voice. 

“Oh. Trained on your own?” It was Qrow’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“...Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Blake nodded a bit. Qrow understood; he himself never actually attended a combat training school either. Growing up, it was just him and Raven…. and the tribe. He learned to fend for himself from an early age. 

“Oh, don’t be so modest, Blake. Uncle Qrow, she's amazing. You should've seen her at the Emerald Forest. She’s got really great moves. Aye, Blakey?” Yang winked as she nudged Blake with her elbow. Qrow looked down at Blake, confused. The faunus merely rolled her eyes, bringing her book back to her embarrassed face. Though, Qrow didn’t miss the smile she had as Yang went on about her partner.

_ Oh. I see. _ The gears in his head turned, and suddenly things made much more sense--

_ “Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!” _ An excitable squeak interrupted Qrow’s thoughts. 

A familiar flash of rose petals appeared, nearly toppling over Qrow and Yang. 

“GUYS!!!” The excited voice shouted, “NORA WON A MASSIVE STRENGTH-TEST-CONTEST PRIZE THINGY AND WE’RE  _ ALL _ GOING TO CELEBRATE WITH FOOD. PLEASE JOIN?” 

“Ruby - ” Qrow started. Yang and Blake, he could handle. But…  _ everyone? _

“Pleaseeeee!!!” His niece interrupted, clinging to his arm. “I missed you so much Uncle Qrow, and I never see you anymore, and this will be so great! You get to hang out with all of my friends!” the teen rambled. A pang of guilt suddenly hit him in the chest. Ruby was right. He was gone almost  _ all the time, _ now. Always running off, chasing after the next dangerous mission- or the next bottle of alcohol...

Yang and Blake shrugged, unanimously agreeing to join in. Originally it was supposed to just be Yang, Blake, and Qrow, but…  _ what harm could just a few more kids be? _

“Fine,” Qrow sighed, “...Ya know, hangin’ with all you kids is  _ really _ cramping my style.” 

“Awesome!” Ruby hugged her uncle, “It’s great to finally spend time with you again, Uncle Qrow.” 

“Heh, I know it is,” he smirked, ruffling her hair. The four of them made their way towards the small eatery; Yang and Ruby rambled on about their day, with Blake and Qrow in tow. Every few minutes, he would look up and shoot a glance at his nieces. 

Blake didn’t miss the guilty look on his face.

* * *

 

The eatery wasn’t too big; it was really just a lot of benches and long, rectangular wooden tables with a stand for the chefs underneath a tarp roof in the middle of the area. There wasn’t as much noise as earlier, though many human and faunus guests alike were having a wonderful time together, eating and drinking traditional dishes from Mantle. Qrow’s keen eyes spotted a server walking by with a bottle of Atlas Ice. It took Qrow all of his will power (and Ruby’s strong grip on his arm) to keep moving forward, heading towards the rest of Ruby’s friends. 

He immediately recognized team JNPR, and spotted a few additional somewhat familiar faces. There was a faunus with a monkey tail, and a blue-haired kid with goggles. Qrow vaguely recalled them as Weiss filled him in: they were part of team SSSN. 

“Ah, right. These are the two that went up against Pyrrha and - ” 

“Yes,” Weiss said, cutting him off, “though Neptune and Sun were ultimately no match for  _ the _ Pyrrha Nikos.” She smiled fondly, quite proud to have finally befriended ‘the champion.’ Qrow inwardly snapped his fingers.

_ I knew her name wasn’t Patty Nachos! _

The huntsman took a seat at the end of the rectangular table, specifically so that he didn’t have to be in between two people. Nevertheless, Weiss and Pyrrha sat down on either side of him, directly across from one another. For a moment, Qrow’s eyes shot towards the short redheaded girl at the other end of the table. Nora was pretty much in her own world at the moment; smiling and laughing with her teammates, specifically the Ren kid. Qrow tore his eyes away and forced himself to look at the menu. 

Pyrrha, having decided what to order, lifted her head in Weiss’ direction after hearing her own name. “Oh! Why, thank you, Weiss! Though, I couldn’t have done it without Nora. She’s a lovely team mate.” She grinned sweetly, recalling yesterday’s fight. Nora stopped talking just long enough to give Pyrrha a confident smile. 

“I’ll get you back, Valkyrie,” Neptune jokingly threatened her while pointing his fork in her direction, and then proceeded to grumble something about  _ electric-weapons-and-electric-semblances. _

The waitress returned to take their orders and Qrow nodded his head in thanks. 

“Hey, congrats to Weiss and Yang for winning the doubles round, though,” Sun chimed in from his seat next to Blake, attempting (and succeeding) to change the topic. 

“I’m so proud of my teammates,” Ruby smiled, squeezing Weiss in a sudden hug. “You two were  _ so _ awesome out there!”

“Oof!” Weiss blushed furiously, unconvincingly prying herself away from her friend. 

Qrow observed his niece with a small smile on his face as she sat back down in her seat, taking a sip of her pink lemonade. Last he remembered Ruby wasn’t so outgoing and had trouble making new friends. Looking at her now as a successful team leader he couldn’t believe how grown up Ruby had become.... and Yang too, of course. 

The blonde sat in her seat in between Ruby and Blake, flexing a bicep and saying something about her prowess during the match. 

Qrow couldn’t help but be reminded of his own sister when she was younger.

. _..Where has Raven been? _

Having been released from Ruby’s grasp, Weiss straightened her skirt. “It was thanks to  _ me _ that we won the doubles round!” she chirped, snapping Qrow from his thoughts. It seemed that Weiss knew how to mess with Yang. 

“Yeah, yeah, Weiss. I know. You said it like, a bajillion times already,” Yang rolled her eyes, dropping the arm that she was flexing.

“This is only the fifth time,” Blake teased, smiling in Yang’s direction. Yang stuck her tongue out at her partner in retaliation. 

“Well, it’s true! If I hadn’t jumped at Flynt the way I did, you would have had no chance facing either of them alone!” Weiss continued. 

_ Heh. Who is little ice princess trying to impress?  _ Qrow thought to himself, letting out an amused huff. 

Ruby leaned her head on Weiss’ shoulder. “Hey, that’s what teamwork is all about: chances! ...Wait,” she pondered. Nora giggled from the other side of the table, while Jaune looked up at her in amusement. 

“Yeah!” Yang exclaimed, bouncing in her seat slightly, “and that chance let me kick their asses!”

“Team FNKI were amazing, though! And all the colors over the stadium! Weiss, what’d it look like on stage?” Ruby grinned at her partner enthusiastically.

“Ruby…” Weiss trailed off, “I was a bit distracted with actually fighting  _ against _ them, not  _ looking  _ at them.” She had a small smile on her face, however.

“OH!” Nora lifted a finger, ready to say something. Qrow looked up at her. “Flynt’s semblance was  _ so _ cool! So impressive that Ren... Even  _ Ren _ made a face!” Nora joked, nudging at her more stoic friend. How those two got along so well was beyond Qrow. They were complete opposites.

“...” Ren shook his head in mock annoyance.

“I’m so embarrassed I didn’t see that coming,” Weiss admitted. “If Winter were here, I wouldn’t hear the end of it…” 

Qrow’s eye twitched at the mention of Winter, remembering their quarrel that took place just a few days ago. 

“Dude, my mom came here all the way from Mistral just to watch me get my butt kicked by someone who’s over a foot shorter than me,” Neptune groaned. “Be happy your family wasn’t here.” 

A few people winced at that, some people in particular wishing that their own mothers could have been there. As usual, Yang and Ruby shrugged it off; though Neptune had put his head in his hands, the shame distracting him from the insensitivity of his statement. 

“Oh, my dad wasn’t there, but I know for sure he was watching it on TV,” Ruby said, trying to ease the tension. Ruby often did this when it came to a sensitive topic; shrugging it away and focusing more on lifting spirits before her own.

“Ugh, don’t remind me, Rubes. I can already hear him criticizing me,” Yang laughed, picking up on Ruby’s attempt at keeping things upbeat.

“My mom, dad, and seven sisters? In one room?” Jaune laughed, oblivious to the tension, “No way.”

“Oh, my family stayed behind in Mistral- but they did call me afterwards to congratulate me on the win!” Pyrrha giggled to herself.

“So, Pyrrha,” Weiss started, “what are your parents like? Are they skilled fighters, just like you?” Though she herself felt it was a tough topic, Weiss thought it would be best to focus the conversation on Pyrrha, who seemed to be most positive about things. Today, Weiss didn’t feel like pretending her family was perfect.

At this point, Qrow sighed and phased out of the conversation. There was no point really; he hadn’t said a word the entire time, and these were all just a bunch of kids. What would they care to hear him say? 

He watched as the waitress placed everyone’s plates in front of them. The conversation continued as the teens, and Qrow, dug in. Weiss mused about how the dishes reminded her of home, and soon enough, nearly everyone began sharing more positive stories about their families. 

Everyone except Nora and Ren.

Qrow’s mouth was full of food when suddenly a conversation topic piqued his interest. 

“So, Nora. What about you? You never told us where you’re from. How long have you and Ren known each other? What are your parents like?” Sun grinned over at the short redhead. “Are  _ they _ hunters too?” Unfortunately, Sun knew nothing about Ren and Nora’s past.

Qrow lifted his head, but continued to act as though he weren’t listening. In fact, his eyes did not leave his bowl of noodles.

“Oh, um--” Nora began, nervously. She ran a hand through her hair and her eyes were darting across the table, avoiding eye contact. “N-no. My parents are-- were not hunters-- I don’t think so, anyway? I mean! My mom, she wasn’t. She was a teacher. Heh.. Miss Valkyrie!” She faked a smile, and then moved her hands to her lap to hide the shakiness.

_ Was? _

“How sweet,” Weiss commented as she picked at her food with her fork, “What about your father?” 

Qrow gulped, practically on auto-pilot as he listened to the conversation. Fear began to creep over him like a dense fog. 

“... I don’t have a dad.”

“Wait,” Ruby quickly chimed in, finally processing what Nora had said before, “.. _ was _ a teacher?...” 

Ruby knew that Nora had no home and no parents left to go to, but this was the first time Nora had ever opened up to someone who wasn’t Ren. She didn’t want to seem like she didn’t care.

Qrow mentally cursed himself for agreeing to come to this. He needed a drink. His mind was spinning and his throat felt dry. Instead, he shoveled more food into his mouth. 

“Oh… yeah..” Nora trailed off, now fidgeting with her fork, “... She died. When I was six.” She muttered the last few words as Ren quietly rested a hand on her shoulder.

One would swear that Qrow Branwen was actually turning pale. And perhaps he was, if it weren't for the voice of reason in his head saying,  _ There’s no way. Of all the people in all of Remnant.. There is no possible way this is--  _

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry to hear about this… oh, Nora!” Pyrrha flailed a bit, reaching past Ren to place a comforting hand on Nora’s arm, “What was her name? May she rest in peace…”

_ There is no way... _

Nora smiled sadly as she responded, “Brunhilde. Brunhilde Valkyrie.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A funny thing about this fic. It originally was going to be a one-shot when I originally thought of it and comedic. But then over time talking to Val it quickly developed more into this story we both really wanted to read. It was intriguing and even then when planning Ch 1 we originally saw it ending with the big reveal from Nora at the end of Ch 2. But running too long it made sense to split it to the two chapters we now have.
> 
> Again, this fic would be nothing without Val and without Cook editing and helping when we needed it. And I thank Nordic for being the first big Hilde fan for months before our fic was born ;)
> 
> ~Lion & Val


	3. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow accepts a hard truth about Brunhilde and of Nora Valkyrie. The Huntsman grapples with phantoms of his past in the face of the truth.

_ “Brunhilde.”  _

Nora’s voice rang in Qrow’s mind over and over again. The shock and emotion caused him to quickly take an unexpected, deep gasp. 

Could he be blamed? A name he hadn’t heard in nearly 18 years was suddenly ringing in his ears, as loud and  strident  as bells. His entire body froze as he sat there, wide-eyed and gripping his fork so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He was definitely turning pale, and soon enough, he realized that he couldn’t even breathe.

Brunhilde wasn’t just some one night stand or casual fling to numb his usual pain. She was someone who actually understood him. A woman he once spent some of the happiest months of his life with- a woman he _ loved.  _

_ She’s dead. _

The teens were too focused on consoling Nora to notice Qrow as he placed a shaky hand to his own chest. Everything felt like it was closing up, and he wasn’t breathing. A panic attack? No- maybe? 

The urge to cough was there, but when he inhaled, it made things even worse. Now he  _ really _ couldn’t breathe.

_ Why can’t I... _ Qrow’s mind felt like it ran 100 miles a minute. He was suddenly extremely hyper-aware as his adrenaline kicked in. 

_ The food. Of course.  _ The damn noodles  he had shoveled without a thought into his mouth during the end of their conversation.

_ Note to self: stop using food as a way to distract yourself. _

Qrow would’ve started swearing had it not been for the food caught in his trachea. He continued gasping for air, but to no avail. The world seemed to spin as he felt short of breath; Qrow rose from his chair only to wobble back down.

From across the table, Blake’s bow twitched and she immediately turned toward Qrow’s. Her gold eyes widened in shock at the sight of the choking huntsman.

“Yang, your uncle!” Blake quickly got to her feet.

Everyone at the table stopped their conversations to look at Qrow. All the teens gasped or cried out as Qrow continued to choke, swaying one arm around wildly while holding his throat with his other hand.

“He’s turning blue!” Sun said.

“Uncle Qrow!!” Ruby cried out, concerned and getting up from her seat.

“Guys, he’s _ choking! _ ” Jaune called out, standing up from his chair to go over to him. By then, other people around them had noticed the commotion, growing concerned.

Pyrrha didn't waste a second as she shot out of her seat next to Qrow and stepped behind him. The tall huntress wrapped her arms around Qrow and pressed her fists pinky first up into his chest. She then told Qrow what she was going to do, though Qrow wasn't even sure what she said exactly. Things were growing awfully fuzzy for him.

“I’ve got you, sir!” 

Pyrrha thrust her fists into Qrow’s ab domen, pressing upward toward his lungs in a textbook Heimlich maneuver. 

_ Damn, this kid is strong. _

It didn't take long for Pyrrha to succeed as Qrow suddenly hacked the food up and out of his throat. Noodles splurged in a mess onto the ground. Qrow then coughed as air reentered his lungs, the feeling of absolute relief washing over him. 

“The uncle lives!” Sun cheered with a grin.

All eyes were on Qrow now. He wanted to apologize, but found it hard to even speak. His legs wobbled and, before falling back, Pyrrha caught him.

“I’ve got you. Relax. Just breathe,” Pyrrha spoke calmly. She looked up at the others and nodded, asking for them to get a medic. Jaune and Neptune were quick to action.

Weiss could be spotted in the corner, turning somewhat green at the mess of food. The look on her face wasn't that unlike the one her sister had when she saw Qrow the other day: disgust. Qrow thought she’d throw a cold remark at him, too. Instead, Weiss nearly fainted, falling backwards into Ruby’s arms. His niece was caught off guard by the suddenly semiconscious Schnee. 

“Weiss? Weiss are you okay!? Stay with us! Noooooooooo!” she wailed. 

Blake didn't say anything as she shook her head at her team leader’s exaggeration. 

“This is  _ exactly _ like Dustmas all over again,” Yang remarked as she casually finished sipping on her lemonade. This drama was just another day with the family for her. 

The last thing Qrow saw was Nora, the short girl standing right behind Ren. Her blue eyes watched him with a mix of concern and curiosity. He was still shocked at how familiar they were, and more shocked at the concrete confirmation. Qrow passed out in Pyrrha’s arms as Nora and the rest of the teenagers flailed about. 

The fractured moon hung high above the small village that night as Qrow rested in Brunhilde’s bed, by her side. The moonlight through her bedroom window shone upon the tangled mess that was Hilde’s hair. 

She was fast asleep, breathing soundly as she rested her head on his chest. Qrow merely smiled down at her, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

The 24-year-old murmured as she began to stir from her position. As if by habit, Qrow adjusted himself while Hilde’s long red hair was flailed about with each movement she made. It was amusing how he was used to this by now, not at all bothered by the locks of Hilde’s hair surrounding him. 

“Hey there, sleeping beauty,” Qrow grinned down at her. Hilde lifted her face up, her eyes half open and heavy with sleep.

“Wha- What time..?..,” Her head drooped and rested back down on Qrow’s chest. The huntsman couldn’t help but chuckle at Hilde. Even with her sleepy face and messy hair, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen.

“It’s midnight, freckles. You can still sleep.” Qrow scooted, allowing her some more room. Hilde moved up a bit in her bed and adjusted herself to get comfortable again. It almost seemed like she was about to say something else, but she remained silent. Soon enough, she was back to dreamland as fast as she’d awoken. Qrow, once again, was alone with his own thoughts as he sat awake for most of the night. 

He’d been staying at the village for quite a long time. A few days turned into a few weeks. A few weeks became a few months. Qrow was there for so long, much of the village folk knew him as “Hilde’s man” or “Huntsman”.

His mission has long been completed. Normally, that meant returning from the far reaches of the world back to his home - to Vale, to Beacon. However, despite all the voices in his head telling Qrow exactly what he had to do, the huntsman didn’t listen. He could ask himself why he didn’t leave yet as much as he’d like, but the answer was obvious. 

_ Brunhilde _ . Fast asleep by his side, limbs wrapped around him like a little sloth. The woman who took him in and shared her home with him all of this time. Qrow didn’t need anyone else to spell out what was keeping him here so far away from the Kingdoms. He already knew. It was a girl named Valkyrie. 

A few hours later, Hilde was up and ready to head off for her job at the tavern. Qrow stayed back in her home as usual to tidy up. It was the least he could do for her since she spent almost all day there working. Unless there were Grimm he needed to take care of, Qrow didn’t have much else to do. 

“Hey, I’ll have dinner ready when you get here,” Qrow said as he spun around with the broom in one hand, playing it cool. Hilde stopped in her tracks at the front door while she tied her hair up in a pony tail. She smiled, turning around to view the man. She saw right through his “cool guy” persona- she saw the dork he really was. And she absolutely loved him. 

“Dinner? Oooh, and what is my scruffy huntsman gonna make?” Hilde smirked as she slowly walked towards Qrow. She giggled, and Qrow couldn’t help but laugh along with her. 

“I’ll surprise you. I know you’ll love it,” Qrow winked back at her. The redhead rolled her eyes, but walked with a bounce in her step back towards the door.

“Alright, well try not to burn down my kitchen, Qrow!”

“Hey, I only burned the curtains last time!” Qrow laughed. Even though he knew Hilde was just joking, a part of him hoped his semblance wouldn’t actually cause more bad luck. The last thing he wanted was yet another ruined memory.

“All right. See you later, you scruffy bird,” Hilde said before she stepped out into the village, closing her front door behind her. 

Qrow kept sweeping for a bit and after getting all the dust tidied away into the trash, he paused. He looked all around Hilde’s home, the living room, the quaint kitchen, the hallway leading to her own room. It was a nice little place and one that Qrow found so inviting and... peaceful. 

Even before he and Raven attended Beacon, Qrow didn’t really have one place he could call “home”. In some ways, Beacon was his home. But after graduating, he and Raven still couldn’t adjust to staying in one place for too long. It was part of the reason why he didn’t hesitate going on such long missions for Ozpin, and why he was all the way out here in the first place. 

But with Hilde he realized the truth. When he was with her, he felt like he was home. 

Qrow shook his head, pushing those thoughts back. As he moved to go to the kitchen to put away the broom he looked back at the front door that Hilde had just left through. 

_ I have to tell her. I can’t keep playing house.  _

Qrow’s eyes fluttered as his blurred vision began to focus. Looking up at the inside of a white tent, he began to wonder where he was. 

“Urgh..” the huntsman groaned, soon realizing that he was lying on his back atop a gurney. He looked around and realized that this was a medical tent, immediately spotting a nurse at one end of it. 

“What...” Qrow’s throat somewhat ached. He was confused by that until he thought back on the last thing he remembered.

_ Oh. I choked _ .

“I see you’re awake now.” Glynda Goodwitch’s cold voice almost startled Qrow. he looked to his right and realized that Glynda had been sitting in a chair by his side this whole time. 

“How long was I...” Qrow shook his head feeling a bit woozy. Glynda pushed up her glasses. 

“About an hour. I sent your nieces and their teammates back to their rooms, assuring I’d watch you,” Glynda stated, matter-of-factly. 

“Oh um... thanks Glyn.” Qrow thought he noticed Glynda’s eyes narrow.

“I sent them away so that they didn’t have to know just how badly hungover you actually are.” 

Qrow frowned under Glynda’s stern gaze. He fell back into the gurney and closed his eyes. “Look, for the record, I didn’t even drink that much--” 

“That sheet the nurse showed me says otherwise. What were you thinking, Qrow?” Glynda’s voice went into the tone she used with her students. Qrow knew, because he’d gotten an earful of it enough to tell. 

“Well... as you told Ice Queen, I’m ‘Always Drunk,’” Qrow chuckled. However, he felt his blood chill when a nearby chair suddenly broke apart. The nurses in the tent were startled by this, not knowing at all why it happened. Glynda merely looked away, adjusting her glasses. 

“Qrow... you’ve got to seriously watch it. Your... _ habits _ , plus that choking today, we don’t want to lose you to something so... domestic.” 

Qrow raised his brows at Glynda. Smirking, he propped himself up on one elbow. “Aw... you’d miss me?” 

“Qrow, you know damn well I am not interested in...” Glynda shook her head in disgust, unable to even complete the thought. “You’re a Huntsman, Qrow. One of our best. You know very well why you’re important.” 

Qrow averted his gaze, focusing his eyes on the tent’s entrance to avoid eye contact. He knew Glynda was right- he knew  _ why _ she was right, but he remained silent. The scythe wielding huntsman merely relaxed back into the gurney. 

Glynda shook her head as she stood up to leave. 

“Take care of yourself Qrow. I’ll handle Ozpin.” 

Qrow didn't bother to watch Glynda leave, but listened as the sound of her footsteps drifted away. Alone now, he thought about just maybe taking a nap. He had nowhere else to be and the gurney didn't feel bad either. It was better than napping on the floor.

His eyes closed and for a moment he thought he would be back into dreamland. He tried to let slumber take over his senses and yet he felt super alert. His vision blurred the darkness and images from his memory all together.

_ “I’m Nora Valkyrie!”  _

_ “They call me Hilde.”  _

Qrow sat up in the gurney. He felt his heart race and he couldn’t get that kid out of his mind. Hilde’s... child. 

“I can’t,” Qrow said as he got up and off of the gurney. He didn’t say a word as he walked through the tent and right past the nurses. 

Glynda wasn’t that far away waiting in line at a food stall when she spotted Qrow leaving the tent. He walked with his hands in his pockets and was headed in the opposite direction away into crowds of people. She thought she might call out to him since he was already back on his feet, but was then called to order and turned to talk to the seller at the stall. 

_ Later Glynda. Check on him later. _

* * *

 

“You’re  _ leaving?” _

Qrow bit his lip. He’d imagined what Hilde would sound like when he finally told her. Annoyed? Angry? Surprised? In the end, it was just a mix of pain and disappointment. 

“You know I couldn’t stay. I’m a Huntsman. I’ve got to go back.” 

“So you just stayed in my house for months, ate my food, and slept in my bed just because?” Hilde crossed her arms. Qrow scratched the back of his head sheepishly. 

“Well... when you put it like that -” Qrow was interrupted mid sentence by Hilde slamming her hand down on the table in her living room. 

“Why now!? Why just--just leave me like this?” 

_ She has a point. _ Qrow heard his conscious say. He shook his head. 

“I... I didn’t think I’d be here for more than a few days. But, then days became weeks, and then months, and...” He trailed off, the guilt flooding his veins as he caught a glimpse of her watery eyes. 

Qrow let out a deep breath. He knew it was going to be hard, but actually doing so just  _ felt _ more painful than he’d liked it to be. 

Hilde’s gaze softened. Qrow looked into her eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

“It got harder because... I just...” Qrow felt his throat suddenly go dry, making it more difficult for the words to escape. 

She approached him, but shifted her line of sight down towards the floor. Grasping one of his hands in her own, she held it tightly up to her chest. 

“I... whatever this... is. I know that, without you, I’d feel out of place. I mean... won’t you, too?” 

“Yes. But...” Qrow gazed at his sword standing by the door. Hilde looked over towards it, the tears finally escaping her eyes. 

“Duty? Is that all this is about? There’s no room for a little barmaid in your  _ exciting _ life?” 

“It’s dangerous. Besides... with me, things aren’t exactly safe.”

“Does it look like I give a damn?!” Hilde raised her voice, startling Qrow. Shaking her head, the redhead made her way over to a corner of her living room, unable to stop her tears from falling. 

Qrow didn’t want to hear her cry. He didn’t want to bring her this pain. He walked over towards the corner and stood behind Hilde. Instinctively, he reached out to hold her close to him. She turned around in his arms and began to sob into his chest, clutching his shirt. 

“I don’t care, Qrow. I don’t care if your job is the most dangerous in all of Remnant. I wouldn’t care so long as I was with you, you big, dumb bird!” Hilde shook as she cried in Qrow’s arms. Qrow shut his eyes and rested his chin on top of her head, pain tainting both of their emotions. 

“I know, freckles. That’s why I don’t want to bring you into danger. You...” He gulped, unable now to stop a burning tear from falling from his eye. “This life. Your little home in this happy, little village. Here, you’re safe from my life.” 

“Maybe I don’t want to be safe. Maybe I just want to be with  _ you _ .” 

_ Maybe I want that too.  _

Brunhilde continued to cry in his arms. It might’ve been only a few minutes, but to Qrow, being with her like this felt like an eternity. Eventually, he let her go and stepped back to go get his sword. He was interrupted when she grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. Turning back to look at Hilde, her eyes still staring down at the ground. 

“You forgot something.”

“I’m gonna get my sword.” Qrow was confused. He didn’t bring much to her home. He hadn’t forgotten his extra cape in her washer again, had he? 

She lifted her head up to face Qrow fully. There were still tears in Hilde’s eyes, but she didn’t look quite as sad. This confused him for a bit, until she lifted up her index finger and proceeded to poke his nose. 

“What-”

“Boop. I _ booped _ you.”

“I... didn’t expect that,” Qrow’s eyes widened, a bit stunned and confused. 

“Boop, silly. It’s what I do when I want to say _ I love you, _ ” Hilde smiled, somehow even brighter and warmer than ever before. 

Qrow had no words. Time seemed to stop right then and there. Everything else in his head, his duty to Beacon, all the battles he’d fought, all the alcohol in the world, faded from his mind, leaving the beautiful redhead standing before him. The house could’ve been attacked by Grimm and he might not have moved, still stunned by her words. They repeated in his mind, over and over again.  _ Has anyone ever said those words to him before?  _

“I love you, Qrow. I... I don’t want to be just another barmaid you had a thing for. I don’t want to become some memory to you. So...” Hilde walked over to grab Qrow’s sword. It was a bit heavy for her, but she managed to lift it up and hand it over to him. He blinked rapidly. 

“Hilde, I-”

“You’ll come back to me... Won’t you, Qrow?” 

Her tears had stopped. Her eyes were determined, strong, and loving as they stared into Qrow. 

He swore under his breath as he lifted his sword onto his shoulder. He headed for the door but stopped as he grabbed the doorknob.

“It’s a promise, freckles. I’ll come back, and you can come with me next time.” 

Qrow turned around to flash a goofy wide grin. Brunhilde watched him silently. He turned back around to open the door and step out into the bright warm sunlight, closing the door behind him.

Hilde’s home was now silent, and she was all alone. 

Again. 

 

* * *

 

The Xiao Long home was quiet in the evening, as it normally was whenever Taiyang returned from Signal Academy. With Yang and Ruby at Beacon during the Vytal Tournament, he spent much of his time watching their matches at the school offices with the faculty and student body. Now returning home, it almost saddened him knowing that he would, once again, enter an empty house. Not a single sound to indicate any presence of his daughters. 

Stepping in occurred as it normally did, with Tai unlocking the door and cleaning the mud off of his shoes on the door mat. None of the lights were on since no one was there all day. As Tai closed the door, he moved to turn on the living room light, as well as the lights for the stairway. He was making his way over to the kitchen when he suddenly heard a commotion from the other room. 

Instinctually, Tai froze. He did not move a muscle as he listened carefully to the sounds that filled the home. He saw that the light was on and could make out a shadow moving about. Slowly, his hand reached towards a flower pot that rested on a nearby table. Tai never had any burglars before and in that moment, he recalled an obscure memory of Professor Port’s lecture on using a weapon from your environment. 

Taiyang moved without making a sound and dashed into the other room. With the flower pot raised, he swung it across the back of the possible-burglar’s head. The pot breaking and a scream ringing out throughout the home. 

Zwei suddenly appeared in the room barking quite loudly. Tai shook his head in the dark and then reached out for the nearby light switch just to see who it was revealing the culprit laying on the floor clutching a bottle of whiskey. 

“Jeez... can’t a guy come to his own home?” 

“Qrow?” Tai gawked at his former teammate laying on the ground. Shards of the flower pot were scattered about the room and around the Huntsman who laughed wryly. 

Zwei stopped his barking to waddle on over towards the familiar man. Qrow patted the corgi’s head while Zwei happily licked his head. Now seeing him fully in the light, Tai noticed that blood ran down his face from his temple. 

The blonde professor sighed, walking into the kitchen. “Get up, you bastard. You’re bleeding on my carpet.” 

“Good to see you too, Tai.” Qrow tried standing up, even though his legs shook as he did so. Zwei happily followed him as he also walked towards the kitchen.

Qrow then sat in the dining room while Tai got to work cleaning up his head wound with the first aid kit. Zwei lay in Qrow’s lap, resting like a tiny lamb happy to be with him. Tai was unamused, frowning as he tended to Qrow. 

“You know, I  _ really _ hate you sometimes.”

“Yeah... but we’re family.” Qrow weakly smiled, and winced as Tai patted a particularly sore point on his head. 

“... don’t remind me,” Tai scowled. He brought up a small thread from the kit and cut it with his teeth before returning to the wound. 

Qrow winced then grabbed at his sides. Had he not been drinking, Qrow might’ve hidden it well, but to Tai, he was an open book. Tai reached down poking Qrow’s stomach, causing his teammate to growl in pain. Zwei, scared at Qrow’s sudden movement, hopped off and onto the floor at their feet. 

“The hell you think you're doing, Tai?” 

“Did you get in a fight or something?” Qrow grumbled shaking his head. 

“It was the redhead.... Shit, what was her name? Really strong, tall, and kinda dorky cool…” Qrow fidgeted for a moment before giving up. “Anyway, she kinda saved my ass.” 

“Right... whatever you say, bud.” Tai rolled his eyes handing Qrow soothing cream for his sides. Qrow began rubbing the cream and winced as the coolness soothed the purple bruises left there. 

“Remember when Port taught us health safety? Sure came in handy.” 

“Yeah. With how much your dumb ass got hurt, it sure helped. I never was as good as Summer though.” 

Thoughts of their former team leader came up in Qrow’s mind. Instantly, he saw her bright smile and knowing look. He couldn’t forget it even if he wanted to. 

Tai finished the stitch with one more sewing motion and began cleaning Qrow’s skin of blood. “Since I’m being so generous... why don’t you tell me what’s up?” 

Qrow scowled, spotting Tai’s knowing look from his reflection in a nearby window. Tai continued tending to Qrow’s wound, now with medicine being applied. His hand began its rhythmic folding of his fingers at a slow pace. It somewhat helped Qrow’s mind ease up. Tai could feel the tension from Qrow’s body, not just from the head wound, and likely from his night of boozing again. 

“... you won’t let me have a drink for this, huh?” Qrow shot a shaky smile up at Tai. The blonde father frowned before lightly tapping his head. 

“I’ll make coffee.” Tai moved over without another word. Qrow frowned too, rubbing his head before giving Tai the finger. 

Thankfully, with a smaller pot, the coffee was ready pretty quickly. The two former members of Team STRQ now sat across from each other at the dining room table. It was nothing fancy and had been there for as long as Qrow could remember. His mind wandered to days when Ruby and Yang spent their afternoons either doing homework or playing board games together while Tai was away. Those were good times... idyllic even, and not just for the girls. 

Qrow’s red eyes stared back at him from the abyss of his coffee. For a moment, he was thrown off at the face staring back at him. His face had more stubble, he was haggard, and his hair not as smooth as he’d have preferred it. Frowning, he ignored his reflection as he brought the warm brew to his lips. 

Tai still sat having not touched his cup. His arms were crossed and his look was one Qrow had seen all too many times before. It was a look he never had when they were young, but one he’d gotten when he became a father. A look he had when Yang had been caught sneaking out on a school night with the rebellious Jazmine Onyx and when Ruby came home with a coyote she found in the woods. 

“I’m not one of your kids, Tai.” 

“For a Huntsman, you sure act like one,” Tai shot back. Qrow grumbled holding the cup tighter. His hand felt hot, but he didn’t mind the discomfort. 

Out of nowhere, something struck Qrow’s head. He swore before staring down at the familiar rectangular shape of a hot pocket on the table. The food confused him, but he looked up to see Tai holding a box of the microwavable snacks. 

“Summer’s Rule. Eat it and tell me what the heck’s going on.” 

Qrow grumbled rubbing the part of his head hit by the hot pocket. 

“You remember when, after we all graduated and I was on that big assignment, I was gone for months.” 

“Remember? Hell yeah I remember. Summer was worried sick about you the whole time. Raven, not so much.” 

A pang of guilt hit Qrow as he remembered their former team leader again. He never forgot the earful she gave him when he came back. She was short like Ruby and looked so much like her daughter, but was also as fierce as a lioness and really let him have it. 

“Summer wasn’t the only woman I disappointed.” 

“You mean that girl you spent months with. Brunhilde, right? I thought she really had you at the time. And you stared at her photo for so long.” 

“Yeah I... part of me did too. But, when I finally got the chance to go back to her, her village was nothing but cinders.” Qrow clenched his coffee mug despite it still being quite hot.  He felt his palm start to burn and did not try to stop it. 

Tai remembered the look on Qrow’s face when he’d told him. Yang was about six years old, Ruby only four. Despite what all of Team STRQ had seen and done and been through, nothing seemed to pull the light from Qrow’s eyes like the sight of the smoldering town. 

“That was five years later. I remember you took off just to go find her. After Summer and Raven...” Tai couldn’t finish his sentence. Zwei seemed to sense his sadness and approached Tai to rub his fuzzy little head on the man's leg in comfort. 

“I broke my promise. I was too late...  _ again _ .” 

Qrow could still see it all so clearly. The smoke rising from the small homes in the village. He remembered the people who lived in those homes. They were good, honest folks who simply wanted to live their lives. He remembered days when he and Hilde went to their homes for supper. He remembered always feeling welcomed. 

The bar where he'd met Hilde laid crumbled on the ground. The inn where he and Hilde spent their first night together also laid in ruins. It was Hilde’s home that shocked him the most however. The small structure looked like it had been ravaged by a tornado with it shredded all around. 

_ But where was Hilde?  _

Qrow lifted the hot coffee to his lips and drank the whole cup. He set the now empty mug back down and the sound of it almost felt loud in the quiet room. 

“Her place was destroyed, her village destroyed. I found so many of the bodies in the rubble, and I buried them too. But something had always nagged me... where was she?” Qrow’s voice could not hide the pang of guilt. Tai had heard it before, he had felt it too. 

“Qrow... I know you wanted to keep your hopes up but, outside the Kingdoms, villages aren't well protected against Grimm.” 

“You think I don't know that?” Qrow sounded harsher than he intended. Tai looked away. Of course Qrow would know better than most. He and Raven didn't exactly have the best of childhoods. 

Qrow let out a long breath. He stood up from his chair and moved to stare out a window. 

“Today... I found out today that Hilde is definitely dead.” Taiyang raised a brow at Qrow. 

“What? How do -”

“There's a kid that your daughters became friends with. She’s the hammer kid on Team JNPR - Nora Valkyrie. And she’s... Tai, she’s Hilde’s daughter.” 

Tai wasn't sure what to say. He was shocked at all Qrow had said. His jaw hung open. Qrow still faced the window, unable to look at Tai. But he kept talking.

“You know, she’s around Yang’s age. It’s kinda funny. Wasn't Yang born when I got back?” Qrow chuckled a bit. It was not out of humor. 

“Qrow, are you telling me Brunhilde had a kid, a kid you didn’t know about and... might be your daughter?” 

_ My daughter. _ The words echoed in Qrow’s head. 

“Her age adds up. Her appearance... Tai, I swear she looks just like her.” Qrow’s voice shook on the last word. 

Tai didn't move from his seat as he watched his friend’s shoulders shake. Qrow was rarely ever completely open, and as far back as Tai could remember, Qrow had never really let himself go in front of other people. Tai didn't stand up because he knew, no matter if they were teammates, Qrow didn't want him to see. 

“Raven can turn in the award for worst parent. I got it before she did.” 

“Qrow, don’t you say that! You didn’t know, okay?”

“But that’s what makes it worse, Tai. I  _ didn't _ know. I  _ didn’t _ know what happened to Hilde. I  _ didn't  _ know about her daughter. I was too late again!” Qrow couldn’t help himself yell out and direct his fist at the wall. But just short of connecting, his clenched hand stopped. 

Qrow blinked as he felt Zwei rubbing his head on his leg. He didn't notice the little guy move over from Tai. His eyes softened as he looked down at the little dog. Qrow bent down and lifted the chubby little corgi in his arms and scratched his belly like he used to as a pup. 

Tai scratched the back of his head and looked away towards a dresser with framed photos atop it. Many of his friends and family were in them. One in particular was Yang and Ruby with their friends, Blake and Weiss. 

“So... what are you going to do now?” Tai asked. 

“What can I do? Say, ‘hey, me and your mom were like, together-together, but then I left and that's why you probably didn't have a dad? Oh, and I was a huntsman and didn’t protect you when you probably needed it the most?’” 

“Well... I wouldn't say it like  _ that _ .” Tai stood up and walked over to grab one of the photos. This one was of himself, much younger, with Summer, both of them each holding a very young Yang and Ruby. His heart warmed at the memory of a simpler time in his life, a happier time. 

Qrow put Zwei back down on the ground and the corgi scampered off to his dog bed. Qrow still didn't look at Tai, but directed a long, lost stare out the window into the dark night outside. 

“Qrow, you can’t avoid this. This kid...” Tai shook his head. “Nora might be your daughter. You can’t turn your back, you can’t just run away from this.” 

Hearing it out loud was still so strange to Qrow. He thought back to Nora when he first bumped into her. He thought back to watching her fight with her team - he thought nothing much of her. She was a good fighter, but as he told Jaune, “a mess” when it came to strategy. Now... he wasn’t sure what to think.

“Even if she’s not my kid, I owe it to Hilde to protect her.” Qrow clenched his fist, thinking again about the woman he so dearly loved. 

They said nothing else for the rest of the night. Qrow left in the small hours of the morning, determined to go back to Beacon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! <3  
> Omg writing that part with Qrow and Hilde was painful! >.< also, there's a small Moana reference in this chapter hehe.
> 
> thank you, Cook, for reading & editing our story! -Val & Lion


	4. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone reflects back on their decisions... sometimes, it's not intentional.

Brunhilde nervously played with the ends her braided hair as she sat atop the medical bed, waiting to be seen by her doctor. Dr. Saffron was actually one of the few doctors in the village and, in effect, was _everyone_ ’s doctor. Whether you were sick or had a broken arm, you had to go to Dr. Saffron. However, she did have several nurses being trained to become doctors in their own right for the tiny, sleepy town.

At first, Hilde didn’t pay much attention to the off-feeling she would get throughout her days. She didn’t bat an eye when she’d nap two more hours after waking up for her day, or when she would feel significantly more tired from tasks that would normally be easy and efficient. However, when she began getting sick with no apparent causes, she grew concerned. Luckily, her boss was a kind woman and told Hilde to head straight for Dr. Saffron’s medical office.

When she got there, she told the nurse much of the symptoms as well as answered the usual questions. Most of them were given the same answers as always:

“Any allergic reactions?”

“No, I’m not allergic to anything.”

“Been outside the village for an extended period of time?”

“Honey, you know I’m always here working my ass off!”

And so they went. Until that was when the nurse asked about her drinking.

Normally, Hilde would mention the occasional glass or five she’d have every week. She could stomach strong brews and was rather known for that by some of the locals who frequented the tavern. Though, as she opened her mouth to speak, Hilde stopped and thought on it.

“No. I... it’s been two months.”

“Two _months_? Is there any reason?”

She thought back on it. There was one that came to mind, a certain scruffy huntsman. He’d still been on her mind in the three months since he’d left, and it was hard for a bit to look at a Dos Schnee's, or a double Strawberry Sunrise and not think of him. He _left_ her… and she never realized how much she needed him until he was gone. It’s as if he simply walked into her life, caused a huge change, and walked out just as as easily as he came in. Now, those changes… they affected her. She couldn’t look at alcohol the same way. She couldn’t even look at the fucking _birds_ the same way.

She _always_ thought of _him_.

But she had…. for the most part, made her peace with it.

Hilde shook her head and refocused her mind. _This is not the time to think about the one who left her._

She remembered then, having a glass and unable to stomach it. She was avoiding alcohol so much that she hadn’t noticed she’d stopped all together.

“I... I don’t really know. I just stopped. Is that weird?”

“Well, there could be any number of reasons, but we’ll get Dr. Saffron’s opinion.” The nurse pocketed her notepad and walked off.

Hilde was, once again, left alone. Although it had been only ten minutes, it felt like hours. Ten minutes of waiting in the slightly chilly room atop of the medical bed. The minutes felt agonizingly long and her mind had wandered so much that she had nothing else to think about. She twirled one long lock of hair out of habit until even then she got a bit agitated at the repetition.

She felt tears burn her eyes, for no reason whatsoever. Perhaps it was all that she was going through the past few months. Perhaps it was her nerves. Perhaps it was the anxiety leaving a painful feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her heart raced and she rubbed at her face.

Letting out a sigh, Hilde stood up to ease her nerves. Even then, the simple task was hard and she felt herself get a bit dizzy. It wasn’t normally this difficult to simply be standing, and yet she found herself moving to sit back down on the bed.

The click of the turning doorknob sent a jolt up her spine and Hilde shrieked.

“Ms. Valkyrie?” Dr. Saffron raised a brow behind her glasses. Hilde felt embarrassed and turned the other way hiding her face.

“Oh, h-hey Doctor. How are you doing?”

Doctor Saffron closed the door behind her, stepping into the room, “Just fine….. Though, I’m the one who usually asks that.”

“R-right. I’m sorry I... I don’t know what’s going on with me,” the redhead glanced down at her own shaky hands.

“Indeed. And that’s why I am here. But first? You need to breathe. You’re starting to give yourself a panic attack.” She consoled Hilde, carefully approaching her and placing her hand on her back. “Hey, we’ll figure this out…” Dr. Saffron trailed off, glancing down at her notes. Her voice, however, sounded as if she already knew the issue.

“Yeah. Do you think I’ve just been dehydrated? Should I be drinking more water? Ah, maybe I’m not eating and sleeping right. I admit, I’ve been really stressed lately, with-” Hilde stopped speaking, mid-sentence. Her mind wandered as Dr. Saffron started speaking again.

 _Nothing._  
After Qrow left, she wasn’t the same. He never called, wrote letters, let alone visited her. There were nights where she couldn’t sleep. There were nights where she couldn’t do anything but miss him as she waited by the phone. He promised.

_Nothing._

That’s what she got from Qrow. Not a single call.

By the time she snapped back to reality, it was Dr. Saffron’s startling words that had interrupted her thoughts.   
“-pregnant, perhaps?”

“Wait, what?” Hilde shook her head, unable to distinguish between her own paranoia and Dr. Saffron’s _absolutely insane and impossible_ words, “No. Not possible.”  
“Are… are you sure, honey? We should definitely run some tests to find out.” The doctor’s soft voice was as sweet as ever. Hilde was still having anxiety and the last thing Dr. Saffron wanted to do was send her spiraling down even further.

“No way. Absolutely no way, we were more than careful every single time. I’ve never wanted kids,” Hilde denied, recalling every night she and Qrow ‘spent’ together. This is not the kind of mistake she would make.   
“Well… Sometimes, _luck_ isn’t on our side.”

* * *

 

Nora woke up in a cold sweat. She was gasping as she sat up, pushing away her covers to cool off. She pulled off her shirt and used it to wipe her forehead. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and her senses were alert as if she were in battle. Nora gripped the fabric of her shirt tightly in her hands and wiped stray tears from her eyes. _What happened? Why does she feel like she’s in danger?_

There was no danger in Team JNPR’s dorm. Only her, awake in a room lit by the early morning blue, and her teammates fast asleep.

    Why was she so alert? She didn't know or really remember, and yet, her feelings didn't lie. _Something_ got her like this.

She blinked, quickly scanning her eyes over the other beds. Pyrrha and Jaune were still asleep, but looking at the far side she noticed Ren was gone. His bed was already made.

_Where was he?_

Getting up out of bed, Nora changed out of her sweaty clothes into into a fresh shirt and shorts before heading out of the room.

The hallways in the dormitory were quiet at this hour,  save the snoring of a few notable Beacon students, and the early morning birds outside. With a smile, Nora mimicked the birds in a low call. Birds always fascinated Nora, and she tried not to giggle out loud as they continued to call out, as if they were responding to her. Of course, it’s not possible that they were. But she liked to think so.

Being careful not to wake anyone up, she tiptoed through the building towards the common room down the hall. Here, there were a few students awake and she was now feeling a bit more relaxed.

Standing in the open walkway, Nora found her partner right where she expected: the kitchen. The young huntsman already had an apron on and was right away fixing breakfast food and setting a teapot on the stove. His back was turned to Nora while he was busy at his routine.

Nora couldn’t stop the smirk creeping to her lips. She took careful steps across the room, slowly approaching Ren as he was still busy. It was going to be so funny. She could see him now, jumping and shrieking as she suddenly cheered BOOP right behind him. Getting so close now, it was hard to contain herself as she stood behind him.

“Good morning, Nora.” Ren turned around, smiling down at his partner and best friend. Nora gasped, pointing at him.

“How did you know I was here!?” Her partner smiled, turning back to what he was doing.

“Aside from knowing what your footsteps sound like, the fact that you were giggling the whole time blew your cover.”

Nora’s embarrassment on her face was as red as her hair. Ren hummed, turning around once more to set a teapot on the counter.

“You’re up unusually early, though. Did you sleep okay, Nora?” Ren inquired.

“I... think? I don’t know... I was all sweaty when I woke up. Had a really long dream. Its fuzzy.” Nora began remembering a bit in that moment.

“Oh? And what was it about this time? Were we surrounded by Death Stalkers again?” Ren poured tea into two cups for the both of them. Nora took a seat at the counter and took a cup gingerly.

“Well, no. It was all... actually I don’t remember most of it but...” Nora paused, drinking Ren’s tea. Of course it was as plain as expected. Ren never liked adding cream or sugar to it, preferring the “natural” flavors. Nora just wanted to load it up with _all_ the cream and sugar.

Thinking on it, the dream she had was escaping her. The images she, in the dream, thought was real were now faded away. They were fragments in shadow with no structure or reason. Nora almost pouted as she put down her tea until one image flashed before her.

Ren blinked, watching her expressions and waiting for Nora’s response. But his partner fell silent and stared into space. It was so unlike her to be this silent, let alone so forlorn.

“Nora? Nora, what is it?” Ren stood behind his partner patting her shoulder. It was then that it seemed she noticed him again and looked in his eyes.

Nora’s big blue eyes were welling up with tears.

“I... my mom was in my dream.”

The common room seemed to grow even quieter in that moment. The young man’s expression softened as he looked into his partner's eyes. Without a word and by instinct, Ren pulled Nora into a hug. Nora didn’t sob or shake, but was absolutely still as her head was held in Ren’s arms against his heart.

“... my face is wet.”

“... you’re crying, Nora.”

“... oh.”

Nora didn’t want to move from Ren’s embrace. She didn’t think she really could, anyway. Ren didn’t mind, and would hold her for as long as she needed to be held. Slowly, he felt her arms snake around his back, pulling him closer towards her.

“Do you need me to, you know...” Ren needn’t use words to offer his semblance. Nora knew what he had meant and simply shook her head. She whispered softly, so unlike her normal, energetic self.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll be fine with you with me.”

Ren nodded, sadness flashing in his expression, completely unbeknownst to Nora. But, thanks to his semblance, Ren did feel _her_ emotions; her heart, in that moment, felt broken. He knew his partner well, and he could feel her sadness, pain, or burdens. These were emotions that she rarely let out in front of the others, not out of fear or embarrassment, but because there was only few she really could let them out for. It was only with those few whom Nora could bare her honest emotions.

Lie Ren was one of those few.

He’s the only one who has ever seen her cry.

The food Ren had made, along with the tea, sat finished and prepared on the counter. He knew it would grow cold by the time the others awoke in time to eat it. But he minded not, as his priority was the girl in his arms. He didn’t move, didn’t say a word until he knew she was ready.

The blue early morning light began to shift to a golden yellow of the sun. The smoke that rose from the freshly brewed tea was gone. More birds were chirping outside of the windows, wide awake. It was then that Nora spoke again.

“My mom... part of my dream... I was home with mom.”

Nora’s voice staggered on the last words. Her fingers curled into his back pulling against his shirt. Ren didn’t mind the minor discomfort and stayed as he was holding his partner.

“I never met her, but I know by what you’ve told me that she was a good mother.”

“She... she really was. She was... the best mom ever. Because she was my mom.”

Nora moved her head back out of Ren’s chest. Her tears stained her cheeks and she looked drained of her normal energy. It was a version of Nora that Ren wasn’t used to seeing.

Reaching one arm out, Ren pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and began to dry her wet face. Nora didn’t object during this, her eyes were distant, off in another place and another time.

Finishing, Ren dropped his handkerchief onto the counter next to them. He lifted both hands up, cupping Nora’s cheeks and stared, his eyes determined. Still, she didn’t move or object as he set his forehead down against her own. Nora closed her eyes in the comfort of his embrace.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“We take care of each other. Right?” he responded, matching her whisper. She had no reason to ever apologize for her own sadness; the fact that she always does, breaks his heart.

Nora nodded in response to him. _They take care of each other_.

The two stayed like that, in the quiet peace of each other's company, for an hour more before Nora felt a bit better. She went back to their room to freshen up again for the day. Ren returned to fixing breakfast for the others, reheating what he could and putting the tea back over the stove. Even though Ren kept himself busy with these tasks, his partner’s sadness didn’t leave his thoughts.

* * *

 

The night was silent inside the Valkyrie home. In her tiny room, snug in her bed beneath pink fuzzy blankets, a strand of red hair poked out. Nora yawned and whined, waking up without reason. The five year old felt strange, going from being in a dream, speaking with a talking dog and a magic fairy, to suddenly being awake in the middle of the night in her room. It was dark, and not even the moonlight shone through the window next to her bed.

At first, her eyes were still heavy with slumber. However, being awake already, she couldn’t quite contain her energy. Her mother would call her a “little tornado” for how energetic she was whenever she woke up.

_“I’m ready for adventures!”_

_“Oh? But you haven’t even gotten out of pajamas yet.”_

_“Adventures in pajamas!”_

_“You’re just like your father.”_

Nora was always wanting to dance, sing, color something, and run around chasing the dogs and birds in the village. She adored imagining she was a “heroic huntress,” and occasionally would jump off the sofa or high ledges just to pretend she could fly.

Despite the current darkness of the night, Nora was ready for adventure!

She leaped out of her bed and stepped into her slippers, also a similar shade of pink to her blankets, and carefully stepped across her room towards her door. Many stuffed animals scattered the floor, including her favorite bear “Barry,” and a random sloth she had sat hanging on another animal. Looking at it as she opened her door, the girl wondered if she would ever actually meet a sloth before stepping into the hallway.

Her home was warm, and the fire in the living room fireplace was still lit. The hallway was small, only really leading to her room and her mother’s room, the rest of the house being the living room and the kitchen. Still sitting at an armchair and snoring away was her babysitter, Dr. Saffron. If she was here, then that meant her mother was still out. For a moment, Nora felt a bit sad up until she heard the front door begin to unlock.

Hilde opened the door, an exhausted look evident in her face. She was carrying a big bag of groceries that she managed to get from the market after getting off work at the Tavern. Her long red hair was messier than she liked, even though it was tied back so as not to get in her face.

“Dr. Saffron, I’m sorry I’m late. I had to - Nora? What are you doing awake?” Hilde said as she noticed her child standing near the door. Her little daughter didn’t answer her question and instead ran straight to hug her mother’s legs.

“Momma! I dreamed about Gidget and Princess Azalea Opal and we had a tea party!” Nora said with an unfiltered enthusiasm. Her voice echoed her small home, resulting in Dr. Saffron jumping to her feet, finally awake.

“Gah! Don’t eat the crayons Nora - Hilde?” Dr. Saffron adjusted her glasses as she straightened her blouse, noticing the young redheaded woman.

“I’m back, and I’m sorry for being late. Thank you so much for taking care of Nora last minute.”

“Ah - yeah. Not a problem. Nora was just... normal,” Dr. Saffron was too tired to mention how rambunctious Nora was, trying to catch a raccoon. However, she did take Hilde’s bag for her to put it away on the counter while Hilde picked up Nora and held her in her arms.

“Is that true Nora? You didn’t cause any trouble did you, my little munchkin?”

“Ha ha, mommy!” Nora smiled and laughed as she hugged her mother.

Dr. Saffron smiled softly as she watched Hilde and Nora. She remembered a time when Hilde didn’t smile much, when the light of her life had faded, and the bright warm woman the village loved was anything but happy.

But now, now the light was back in her life. And it was brighter than ever.

“Well Brunhilde, I’d better get back to my office. I’m sure my assistant is freaking out without me.”

“Oh, you don’t want to stay a bit longer? I can make you some tea,” she insisted, only for Dr. Saffron to wave a no in response.

“Just take care of yourself, and stop by for your check up tomorrow, Brunhilde.” Saffron shut the door behind her, leaving out the chill of the cold. Now, the Valkyrie home was quiet once again, save for the fire burning in the fireplace.

“Momma... I want pancakes.”

Hilde raised a brow at Nora. “It's the middle of the night, honey.”

“I know. I want pancakes.” Nora said with a pout. Hilde rolled her eyes as she walked, still holding her daughter in her arms.

“No Nora. You, little lady, need to go to bed.”

“But momma...” Nora made a sad face. Hilde raised an eyebrow, unable to stop herself from smiling.

“All right,” the mother sighed, “I’ll make you a little pancake.”

As Nora cheered in triumph, Hilde walked towards the kitchen to get started, setting her daughter on the counter. Nora giggled, happy to have her mother there with her. She felt safe and at peace as her mother hummed a familiar melody while she cooked. 

* * *

 

Later that night, but on a far corner of Remnant, a rooster began to crow loudly near a small home surrounded by woods. In the top floor of the home, sleeping in the spare bedroom, Qrow swore at the bird as he stared at the clock over on the bedside table.

_3 AM._

He grumbled, rolling in his bed and covering a pillow over his head as the rooster kept at it. He didn’t even understand why it picked a time so early to start this crap. But it continued as if its life depended on it.

Qrow’s sword leaned on a wall across the bedroom. He was so tempted to just snag it and shut the bird up, but knowing Summer and Tai, they would chew his ear off if he did so. So he laid in the bed trying his best to just deal with it.

The rooster’s crow sounded even louder than before as it started up again. Turning around, Qrow saw in horror the foul menace standing in his windowsill.

“Oh, son of a bitch!”

Climbing out of bed, Qrow put on a shirt and stepped out of the bedroom to head downstairs, hopefully to get away from the rooster. Thankfully, no one else was awake, leaving the kitchen all to himself as he got down there.

The house was still, and aside from the rooster crowing like the devil was after him, it was also rather quiet. Though still dark, Qrow knew his way around enough to get through the room. He even managed to step around Ruby and Yang’s puppy, Zwei, as he slept in his bed in the kitchen corner. He didn’t bother with the lights, already familiar with the particular cabinet he was looking for.

Crouching down, he opened a door just below the sink. His white teeth shone in the dark as he reached, grasping a bottle hidden behind the boxes of soap and cleaner. Qrow was glad his spare Atlas Ice vodka hadn’t been found, and was doubly glad to have it to deal with the incessant bird outside. He turned around ready to pour himself a glass when the lights came on in the kitchen. He froze, glancing towards the kitchen entrance only to find a small little girl in red pajamas.

“Uncle Qwow?”

“Ruby?” Qrow looked at the bottle and then back to his sleepy, three year old niece. He set it down in the empty sink, out of her sight. “What’re you doing up, kiddo?”

“De bird coooo ccoooo” the little girl waved her tiny hands in emphasis. Qrow didn’t speak toddler, but he could figure out his niece’s words well enough.

“Ah. Yeah. That f- .. that bird woke me up too, kiddo.”

Ruby nodded covering her ears as the rooster kept crowing. His niece’s silver eyes glanced at the upper cabinets and were quite wide. Qrow glanced behind him and then back to his niece, not sure what she was trying to say. But then he remembered her fondness of sweets, and that they were in said cabinets.

“Oh, right. Your mom didn’t let you have any for not eating your carrots.”

Ruby nodded. Qrow smiled, feeling warmth in his heart. She looked like a tiny version of Summer, the same hair, same face, and the same powerful eyes.

But this silver eyed girl was no warrior, not yet. She was only little, and her priority was late-night snacks.

“Tell you what, kiddo,” Qrow crouched, facing Ruby at her height. “I’ll give you the cookies. But don’t tell your mom because she’ll be really mad. Kay?”

“Oki!!! Yaaa!!!!!” Ruby nodded her little head, massive grin spread across her face.

Qrow’s eyes softened at Ruby. He smiled and instinctively ruffled the top of her head. The child giggled before scampering to go pick up Zwei as Qrow stood back up to grab her cookies. As he reached up to open the cabinet, a small memory flashed in his mind. A memory of when he once used to spend his time at a certain redhead’s home, fetching late night snacks. A sad smile creeped across his face, but he shook off the thought.

Knowing his niece well enough, Qrow also got her a glass of milk and set it next to her cookies. Being so small, Ruby needed help to get in her seat. Qrow instead picked up his niece and sat her on the counter with Zwei. She smiled as she began munching on the cookies. Crumbs and chocolate chips fell as she devoured one by one so quickly.

“Kid, don't eat too fast,” Qrow reminded. Ruby simply wiped her mouth pausing between the cookies to drink her milk.

“I eated cookies, uncle!” the three year old smiled at the Huntsman.

“She shouldn’t be eating cookies at _all._ ”

Qrow’s blood chilled at the sound of Summer’s voice. Though her voice was light and sweet, it still did not mask the stern terror it could inflict. He slowly turned around, facing his teammate and Ruby’s mother, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Her arms were crossed as she leaned against the wall in her polka dot pajamas, staring at Qrow with her silver eyes.

The sound of a cookie hitting the floor was almost loud when it happened. Qrow blinked noticing the broken dessert on the floor and looked at his niece. Apparently, she too was a bit terrified.

“No! I no eated cookies.” The little girl shook her head.

“Thanks, kid.”

“Ruby, sweetie, no cookies after bedtime,” Summer’s expression softened as she stepped into the kitchen to pick up her child. Her smile as she rocked Ruby in her arms was as warm as her namesake. It was infectious and warmed Qrow’s heart, always.

He could never have that with a kid of his own.

He doesn’t want to. Not with… his semblance.

“I tried to warn her, y’know,” Qrow said lightheartedly. Summer frowned, facing Qrow.

“And you were just, what? Down here in my kitchen, also wanting cookies?”

“I... um....” Qrow’s eyes trailed towards the sink as Summer raised a brow. Knowing the outcome already, he let out a heavy breath. “No. I wasn’t.”

He didn’t have to say it. Summer knew it, and didn’t want to even mention it in front of Ruby. Motioning with her eyes, Summer led Qrow out of the kitchen and back upstairs to everyone’s rooms. Qrow left the bottle behind him.

As they walked down the hall, the rooster’s incessant crowing ceased. They were headed to Ruby and Yang’s room at the far end. It had a big window where the moonlight shined through it into the bedroom and one could see the entire forests of Patch through it. Qrow remembered early on Summer always reading picture books and fairy tales to her daughters in this room. He wondered if Ruby’s long gaze directed out the window meant she was imagining all the adventures and stories taking place outside.

Summer set Ruby down into her bed and made sure to tuck her in snug and securely. She picked up Ruby’s favorite stuffed bear and tucked him in as well (knowing she’d want her to do so,) and sat by her child’s side as she waited for her to fall asleep.

“My little rose.”

“Imma wose?” Ruby tilted her small head. Her eyes were growing heavy with slumber.

“Yes, you are,” Summer laughed.

Qrow waited, leaning on the door frame for a few minutes more after Ruby was finally asleep. Even then, Summer stayed by her daughter's side. Ruby snored softly clutching her bear. She was so small, even for a three year old.

“I thought the nurse was joking when she held up Ruby. How could something so small be a real baby, I thought.” Qrow said in a whisper so to not wake up Ruby. Summer stood, turning to the door as she smiled at the memory.

“As I recall, that was because you were still pretty drunk and not because Ruby was a preemie.”

Qrow scratched his cheek nervously. Summer then closed the door to Ruby's room and stood alone with Qrow in the hallway.

“It's not like I knew Ruby would come a month early. I don't exactly plan when I get drunk.”

“That's the problem, Qrow,” Summer took Qrow by the hand. His heart clutched, already knowing what Summer would say. She stared into his eyes, her own silver ones not hiding their concern.

“You’re a huntsman. Like Ozpin used to say, we’ve a duty to uphold. And we've a responsibility to be of proper character. What will people think of a huntsman trying to save them who's drunk all the time?”

“... oh wow, I can't believe he still kicks Grimm ass on three bottles?”

Summer lightly thumped Qrow in the forehead. He winced rubbing where she'd got him and grumbled.

“Qrow... you’re my teammate, my partner, and my family. Please... for me.”

Summers eyes pleaded. Her eyes, so soft and full of concern, were not so unlike a redhead barmaid’s.

_Please, Qrow..._

“... fine. When we get back from Oz’s assignment. I’ll kick the habit.”

 

 

It would be a few more hours until Taiyang would wake up. Summer and Qrow didn't get back to sleep, and Summer prepared breakfast while Qrow got to work with their equipment. He sat up, adjusting vials of dust in concentration as he wolfed down his breakfast, drowned in syrup.

“You never change, do you, Qrow?” Summer inquired. Qrow looked up as he stabbed his syrup covered eggs, bacon, and potatoes.

“Hey, it tastes better like this.”

“You _do_ realize that syrup goes on waffles, right? Not _everything.”_ Taiyang chimed in as he entered the kitchen and grabbed a jug of orange juice from the refrigerator.

“Waffles? I’ve never had those,” Qrow shrugged. The first time he ever had syrup was on pancakes, and the first time he ever had pancakes was when he first entered Beacon, ten years ago. Not being raised in a ‘proper home,’ he and Raven didn’t exactly know the ‘etiquette,’ so Qrow assumed syrup went on everything.

“Just think of them like... pancakes, but with abs,” Summer smiled as she set down a plate for Taiyang. The blonde huntsman sat down and held his wife’s hand as he smiled at her.

“Promise me you’ll stay out of trouble, sweetie.”

“Honey, if I stayed out of trouble I wouldn’t go on the mission.”

“Well... would that be so bad?” Taiyang smiled openly in front of his wife. On the inside he was filled with nervousness and worry. Even after having Ruby and taking Yang as her own child, Summer never settled down and always answered the call. She’d stepped out the front door so often that the coatrack for her cloak and weapon was nearly never used.

Though Qrow was thoroughly enjoying Summer’s food he could sense Tai’s feelings. It wasn’t that hard really, since he too was Summer’s teammate and felt much of the same feelings towards her as Tai did.

“Summer, if you want, I can go solo. I do it all the time, there's no need -” Qrow was silenced by a spatula being thumped on his nose.

“Qrow. I’m not letting you go off on your own. As your Team leader, I can’t let you go off into this kind of danger by yourself, not this time.” Summer then tossed the spatula in the sink. Qrow rubbed his nose as he looked to Tai. Tai smiled weakly back at him, his eyes silently thanking Qrow for the offer.

After they’d finished breakfast, Qrow and Summer got their things ready and were out the front door. The morning was now a light blue and the air quite cool from the ocean mist settling in from the coasts. Qrow yawned as he heaved their supplies in a rucksack on his back while holding his weapon. Summer stood back with Taiyang as they spoke, spouse to spouse.

“Read Ruby ‘Little Wolf’ when she goes to bed tonight, she loves that fairy tale. Yang isn’t allowed to stay up too late either.”

“Alright, honey, I’ve got this. I’m super dad,” Tai smirked and flexed his muscles. Summer was unimpressed, but laughed all the same at his mock bravado.

She gave Tai a kiss before turning away and heading off with Qrow out on the road of Patch. Tai watched as the love of his life and best friend continued walking the path, eventually becoming just two little specs in the distance.

The two partners kept on walking for a good while in silence, their home now hidden behind them, by the distance and the thicket of the island’s forest. It was nearing a crossroads that Summer spoke again.

“Qrow... I don’t want you to disappear again.”

This caused Qrow to stop walking as he looked down at his teammate. Her face was hidden underneath her hood, making her expression unreadable. But he could feel what she felt; he felt a pang of guilt and pain in his chest. Qrow let out a heavy breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding.

“I wasn’t going to. I was just gonna... get this mission done as quick as I could. Plain and simple.”

“Are you sure about that?” Summer raised a brow. Qrow scratched the back of his head unsure really of what to say next or how to say it. But his heart said to say what was right.

“I... I’m not going to disappear again. Quite the opposite. I... once I got this job done for Ozpin, I was going to go find a certain someone I met once. You’d love her, she’s a wonderful person.”

Hilde’s warm smile flashed in his mind. His heart warmed as he thought of her.

_I have to get back. I’m… way, way, way too late..._

“Oh... well, then. That’s all the more reason to get this mission done,” Summer said, not pressing further. She didn’t speak again as they continued to walk, but Qrow knew what she was thinking. He felt it as he too stayed silent.

_I know you want to ask me about her. Why I go on my own and why I’m like this._

_Would you answer if I asked you? That’s your business. Because of that, I don’t know what words to say. I don’t know how to ask you without harming you. That’s why, when you’re ready to talk, ready to open up..._

“I’ll always be there for you. Whenever you need me. To listen, Qrow. I’m here for you.”

* * *

 

Glynda taking a stroll down the City of Vale was not quite an unusual sight. Many Beacon professors and students went into the City for food and leisure. Especially now, with the Vytal Festival taking place, the number of Huntsmen, Huntresses, and students in training was higher. Even passing by several bars and restaurants, Glynda caught sight of a few people she knew from the other academies.

However, there was only one huntsman in particular she was looking for. One who, for some reason, wasn’t answering her calls.

Glynda checked her scroll again for the hundredth time, only to glare at the number of times she’d tried calling. She stored her scroll in her back pocket and continued to walk, unable to hide the frustration in her face nor her walk. Even in her heels, it felt as though with every step Glynda took, the ground cracked under the weight of her anger and annoyance.

She stopped in front of one particular building. It was an inn, and one whose sign was old and damaged; letters of the business’ name were faded and aged by time, and from the rusted chains holding it up, looked like it would fall soon. The building itself looked older than the more modern ones surrounding it, its paint chipping all over, and the door not even automated, but one you had to pull open. Glynda didn’t actually dislike this building, in fact she found it rather quaint and would liked to have stayed here, had not she known this was Qrow’s favorite place to stay when he was in town.

Glynda let out a heavy, tired breath as she fixed her hair and adjusted her glasses. She opened the door stepping into the old lobby. It was dark and the floor had a red rug matching the walls, dark wood furniture within it. The concierge was a little old woman with silver hair, tired brown eyes, and seemed to always hunch. She was kind, however, and familiar with Glynda enough from the times she’d come here previously. Without a word, the woman nodded, and Glynda thanked her as she turned around to go up stairs. She didn’t need to know which room Qrow was in; he always somehow got the same room (his bad luck be damned), the farthest on the top floor of the five story building. Once, Qrow jokingly called it his “crows nest” for how comfortable that room and inn was for him, a joke that reminded Glynda of his niece.

Glynda made it, after five minutes of climbing the stairs and walking across a long hallway before finally standing at the front of his door. She let out a heavy breath and willed her body calm down. She refused to let Qrow test her patience again, and proceeded to knock on his door.

Surprisingly, the door was opened rather quickly. The huntsman stood in his doorway, spiky hair all floofy and messy, and still in his pajamas.

“Glynda? What’re you doing here so early?”

“... Qrow, it's noon.” She sniffed, “Were you out drinking again?” Though that was what first came to her mind, Glynda didn't actually smell any booze or notice hangover symptoms. Not to mention, he didn’t appear as drunken as he usually would.

“Actually, your _highness_ , after we met with Pyrrha and discussed the Spring Maiden, I came back here and slept. I've been pretty tired,” Qrow couldn’t help but yawn. He was still groggy, and half of his mind was still back in his dreams.

His particular dream was now hard to recall, but he did know for certain that he was back in his memories, where life was... much happier for him.

“You slept for _nineteen hours?_ And why am I not surprised you could manage that.” She crossed her arms. Qrow seemed to growl at Glynda as he scratched his stubbled face.

“Is there something you wanted from me? An actual _reason_ you came here? Or are you here just to lecture me about proper conduct?” Qrow leaned on the door frame, crossing his arms at Glynda. Without a hangover, he could handle Glynda’s lecturing without his head throbbing.

To his surprise, Glynda removed her glasses as her expression changed. Why were her eyes softer?

“Qrow... it’s your niece. It’s Yang.”

_Oh, fuck. He forgot about the doubles round._

* * *

 

At first, he didn’t quite believe what Glynda had said. But then, she showed him the footage - footage that is hard to argue against.

He said nothing as Glynda walked with him, out of the city and back to Beacon Academy. Silent, but deep in thought about it all.

Qrow walked to the dorms alone, but paused when he spotted Ironwood in the team RWBY dorm room, deep in discussion. He remained, waiting for Ironwood to leave. He noticed that the girls continued to talk on about it, and decided to give them their space. He didn’t want to interrupt... but he could hear the mild panic in their voices.

The team discussed how they were now disqualified from the tournament, and regarding Yang’s innocence. Even trust seemed to be an issue. There was some trouble with Blake, but they had let out all their thoughts and talked things through.

Eventually, RWB left, walking down the opposite direction of the hallway along with team JNPR. Qrow didn’t realize his eyes curiously landing on the short redhead, his mind wandering back to his conversation with Taiyang, just a few days ago.

_Is it… is it possible? She is definitely Hilde’s daughter… and she definitely said that she didn’t even know her own father. And.. she’s seventeen……._

Qrow finally snapped back to Remnant when a certain pink-eyed ninja shot him _A Look_ . It seemed like none of the kids noticed Qrow’s presence, _except_ for Ren. The huntsman simply turned away and busied himself on straightening out his sleeve. He waited until all of the teens have left, leaving Qrow’s young niece alone in her dorm.

 _“When you’re ready to talk, I’ll be there to listen…...heh. Summer, you’d really like Team RWBY.”_ Qrow thought to himself, as he reflected back to his interactions with Yang’s mother. Team RWBY being able to talk out their feelings and what troubled each member individually reminded him of STRQ in the old days.

Summer was much like her daughter, always there to center and help the others get whatever was eating them off of their chests.

He waited there a bit longer until he felt ready to enter and speak with Yang. Truth be told, Qrow wasn’t actually one for theatrics, at least not _that_ much. However, he was good at being silent, and so was not noticed by Yang as he made it into the dorms and appeared in her room. He leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets as he spoke.

“Hey there, Firecracker.” His throat felt a bit dry, and anxiety ran through his blood. He wasn’t the best at speaking these days, but he needed to understand what was going through Yang’s mind when she punched that kid. He used an old nickname, assuming it may ease the tension. It didn’t work.

Yang didn’t even turn back to face him.

“Hey, Qrow,” Yang said, though she didn’t have the same warm spark in her voice like she normally did. Not that Qrow could blame her. What with all that happened.

“So... why’d you do it?”

“You _know_ why,” Yang responded after a short pause. Her body language expressed clearly her frustration and pain.

Qrow peered at her through his bangs, grey hair visible on his head. He hid his stress well, but his hair… not so much.

“All I know is, _you_ attacked a helpless kid…. so either you’re lying, or you're crazy.”

“I’m **not** lying,” Yang replied, indignant. She finally looked up at him, her purple eyes determined and angry. In this moment, she reminded Qrow of his twin sister. Though, he would never let her know of this.

“Hm. Crazy, got it.” Qrow nodded his head, staring at the ground. He shoved his hands back in his pockets and approached her quietly, not sure how to come about this situation. He didn’t even know if he was doing it right.

“Who knows, maybe I am,” Yang replied sarcastically, although Qrow was sure she likely half meant what she said. That stubborn streak not unlike his sister clearly showed. He shook his head.

“And here I thought your dark haired friend was the emo one,” Qrow said, amusement hidden in his voice. He thought back to the faunus girl and part of him wondered if that was a bit too far, since Yang and Blake were close. But Yang’s next words drew him back out of his thoughts.

“I saw my mom.”

Qrow’s blood chilled. Half of him was apprehensive at the thought of his sister reuniting with her rather... _explosive_ daughter. The other half was apprehensive at his sister being around in general.

If he was honest, Qrow would say he didn’t like family reunions much.

“I... I was in a lot of trouble. I took a pretty hard hit. But when I came to, the person attacking me was gone. And I thought I saw... her. Her sword. Like the one in you and dad’s old picture.”

 _That’s so like Raven._ Qrow knew the description fit all too well, unless there was another crazy woman with a red katana saving people. He sighed, unable to keep himself from smiling.

“You’re not crazy, Yang. That _was_ your mom.”

At that, Yang looked to her uncle. She was confused and shocked at the revelation, as Qrow thought she might be.

“Let me guess, she didn’t say a word, did she?”

“How did you know that?”

Qrow wanted to say, _She’s my sister kid_ , but instead he kept himself composed and focused.

“I don’t see my sister very often, but she does try to keep in touch, whenever it _suits_ her.”

“Wait... you mean, you talk to her? That was real?” Yang stared at the ground. A bit of the fiery spark returned to her voice with her emotions. Though it was confusion and now a bit of frustration this time. A frustrated Yang sometimes wasn’t a good thing, Qrow recalled, but he didn’t stop talking.

“Yeah. She found me. Had a tip from my most recent assignment, and wanted me to give you a message.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner!?” Yang raised her voice. Thankfully, her eyes hadn’t turned red; Qrow wasn’t in the danger zone yet.

“I was trying to wait for the right time. And this sure ain’t it. But I guess you deserve to know.”

Looking at Yang, Qrow couldn’t help but think how much she looked like his sister, aside from being blonde. They were a lot alike. Both were quite governed by their emotions. And both grew up faster than they’d liked to. Part of him wished Yang’s life could stay simple, but he had to tell her.

“She wanted me to tell you... she saved you once. But you shouldn’t expect that kindness again. Raven’s got an interesting way of looking at the world that I don’t particularly agree with, and she’s dangerous. But you’re a tough egg, kiddo. Shouldn’t let this tournament thing get you down. You had a slip up, sometimes bad things just happen. I say... it’s time you move on.”

“Move on to what?”

“Well...” Qrow turned towards the window staring out into the distance. It was a good day to fly, he thought. “Raven let some info slip before she took off. If you ever want to track her down, I might be able to help.”

Yang looked to her uncle then back to the ground. She didn’t say anything else then, and Qrow didn't either. He knew his niece well enough that talking more wasn’t what she wanted. Not to mention that he didn’t know what else to say that wouldn’t dredge up deep wounds. She was going through enough already.

He stepped out of the dorm room and stood there for a while in silence. Again, he was lost to his thoughts as they raced through his mind. Thoughts of Yang’s situation, thoughts of Pyrrha, thoughts of Amber, thoughts of the tournament, the enemy…

Thoughts of Hilde.

Of Nora.

Raven’s image appeared to him like a phantom then. Her red eyes, watching him like a knowing hawk. He glared, turning away to walk down the hallway when she spoke.

“Hypocrite.”

Qrow stopped, his back facing the image of Raven.

“You’re not real. You’re not really there, Raven.”

“Whether I am real or not, I _am_ right. You’ve no place in judging me. We’re the _same_ , little brother.”

His fist was clenched then. Qrow closed his eyes as he tried to calmly breathe. Though try as he might, he couldn’t pull himself away from his thoughts of the Valkyries.

“Everyone who loves you dies. There is no point in staying. Leave them... it is your instinct.” Raven’s voice sounded so close now, taunting him. Qrow swore it felt so real. For a moment, he began to wonder if she’d actually come to Beacon just to talk him down like this.

He let go of the grip on his fist and let his fingers relax. He continued to breathe, letting air into his lungs as he cleared his mind.

“That’s why I’m staying. I’m not going to fail these kids.”

Qrow turned around and found no one standing there in the hallway. It was as empty as it was before he’d spoken with Yang. He shook his head and rubbed his temple as he made his way down the hall to leave the building.

“I should see a nurse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Also, thank you to Cook for editing our chapter. Sorry it took some time to post, I (Val) was travelling on vacation haha.  
> We love writing this, so we hope you love reading it. -Lion & Val


End file.
